Too much Drama
by TICKLES3000
Summary: This is the sequel to Matchmaker Paradise. Enjoy!
1. I'm not here

**A/N. Hey guys! I'm back and with the sequel! I would like to thank all my reviewers for all the support they have given me. And same as the last story, I dont own anything except for Amanda and the plot line. So without further adoe I give you, the sequel to Matchmaker Paradise, Too much Drama!**

Too much Drama

Fabian's POV.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I quickly jumped out of bed dying to see Nina and ask Amanda how the dance went for her. I was about to head out the door when I saw a piece of paper with my name on it lying on my side table.

_Dear Fabian,_

_I am writing you this to tell you I'm not here. Amanda and me left for America this morning and we will return in 3 weeks. I just want you to know that I love you and will be back soon. I'm very sorry we can't spend the break together as planned but I'm needed right now. See you soon my love._

_Nina xoxo_

I couldn't believe it. Nina was gone for three weeks! How am I supposed to live without her for three weeks? I quickly threw the letter down and ran to their room and barged in.

"Ah! Fabian what on earth are you doing in here?" Amber screamed with only half her make-up on.

I looked around the room. It didn't look different except it was missing the most important thing, Nina and Amanda. "Amber where are Nina and Amanda?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know I haven't seen them. I just figured they are already at breakfast." She said while finishing her make-up.

I sighed. "No Amber there not at breakfast. They left." I said looking at the ground.

"WHAT?" She screamed jumping up. "When? Why? Will they come back?" She asked shaking while starting to pace.

I grabbed her shaky shoulders. "Amber calm down. They will be back in 3 weeks. Nina said something about being needed in the letter she left me." I said rereading the letter in my mind.

She frowned. "3 weeks? Who can I talk to for 3 weeks? Well I guess you guys like to talk to me and all since I'm Amber Millington and all but it's just not the same without them!" She screamed.

Suddenly the door opened. "What's all the screaming about?" Asked Mick followed by the rest of the house. (Minus Victor)

"Guys, Nina and Amanda left for 3 weeks. Does anyone know why?" I asked scanning heads.

Jerome's POV.

Oh my gosh. Nina and Amanda left? No doupt I'm the reason this is happening. Oh man, what should I do? Fabian's gonna kill me if he finds out. Then again I have 5 days to tell him or Mick will.

"Jerome?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Fabian's voice.

"Huh?" I asked a little dazed.

"Do you know why they left? Did Amanda say anything to you?" He asked looking a little defensive.

What should I do? Should I tell him? I took a deep breath and...

**A/N. I know it's a cliffhanger but it's a good way to get reviews. Anyway let's start with 15 reviews. Thanks a lot guys see u soon.**


	2. The truth comes out

**A/N. Hey everybody! Awlilliams updated her story so im updating mine. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to her, can everyone please review her story "will she ever be loved"? it would mean a lot. Ok so the reviews came in very slowly for the first chapter so i need more please. Anyway here's chapter 2. SIBUNA!**

Fabian's POV.

Jerome stood there looking nervous, making me suspect if he knew the reason Nina and Amanda left. I walked up to him and looked him directly in the eye. He shook slightly but was able to make eye contact with me.

"Jerome? I asked you a question. Do you know why Nina and Amanda left?" I asked not blinking once.

He chuckled to my surprise. "W-What does it matter? They will b-be back." He said turning red.

I stepped so close we were almost nose to nose. "What did you do Jerome? I know you did something, I can see it in that evil brain of yours." I said scowling and clenching my fists.

He shrugged. "I know nothing Fabian. Gather your facts before you blame innocent people." He said before storming off slaming the door behind him.

I turned and saw everyone staring at me. "What? He knows something." I said before running to my room.

Nina's POV.

It was so hard not saying goodbye to Fabian but my friend needed me and I intended to be there for her even if that meant losing Fabian for 3 weeks. I turned and saw Amanda asleep in the seat next to me.

"Amanda? Amanda wake up." I said shaking her lightly.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Uh Nina? What's going on?" She asked yawning.

I smiled. "Were almost home. Gran and your family are waiting for us." I said watching beautiful Tennessee appear.

Suddenly we heard a female voice over the intercom. "If all passengers will please be seated we are now arriving in Nashville Tennessee. Thank you." She said in a country accent.

Me and Amanda sat down and buckled our seat belts. "Nina? I know you weren't supposed to be coming home with me. Are you sure this is ok?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Amanda, I promise there is nowhere I would rather be then here with you." I said sincerely.

She smiled and leaned over to give me a hug. Just then the plane landed and me and Amanda started to unload our luggage. As we walked off the plane Gran and Amanda's parents ran out to greet us.

Amanda started to get emotional and ran into her mother's arms as Gran came over and hugged me.

"Oh my Nina bear. What are you doing home? I thought you were gonna spend the break with Fabian." She said still hugging me.

I pulled away. "Yes but something happened and coming here felt like the right thing to do right now." I said pointing towards Amanda who was now crying in her fathers office suit.

I walked over and gave Aunt Teresa and Uncle Harold a hug. Since me and Amanda are so close she calls my Gran her Gran and I call her parents my Aunt and Uncle.

"Nina dear why is Amanda crying so much? We asked her but she wont speak." Teresa asked with worry in her eyes.

I looked down at my feet. "Aunt Teresa, I don't think I'm in the right position to tell you." I said cocking my head towards a shaking Amanda.

Teresa looked at her and she stepped forward. "I fell for a man who turned out to be a player. He tried to do things to me last night and I pushed him away. He now thinks I never liked him and he hates me for it." She said starting to cry again.

Her father wrapped her in a hug and pulled her close. "I truly am sorry darling. There's just one thing I don't understand, he's a jerk, why do you care if a jerk hates you?" He asked.

She pulled away and looked at me for some reason. "Because crazy enough I-I love him." She said awaiting our reactions.

**A/N. Oh boy what are their reactions gonna be? Find out in the next chapter. I need 30 reviews to make it happen. no less or no chapter. SIBUNA.**


	3. Fighting solves nothing

**A/N. Hey everybody. Well the only reason I am updatingis cuz my #1 fan Awlilliams really wants me to and for her I will do anything cuz she is the best. So Awlilliams, this entire story is dedicated to you for always being there for me even though we don't even know eachother! Anyway guys I am really dissapointed in the lack of reviews, I don't even know if you guys like the story anymore. I wont quit but this isnt fun anymore if no one reads this and likes it. So please if you do like it then just review its really fast and not hard to do! Thanks. SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

I couldn't believe my own ears. Had Amanda my best friend for years just say that she loves Jerome even after all he has done to her? I stood there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot until Aunt Teresa broke the silence.

"Darling, I don't understand. How can you love someone who did such horrible things to you?" She asked hugging her daughter.

Amanda sighed. "It's complicated. Can we just go home?" She asked.

Aunt Teresa kissed the top of her head and hugged her again. "Of course baby. You both must be exhausted. Gloria, why don't you and Nina come over for dinner tonight?" She asked while grabbing Amanda's luggage.

Gran smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful thank you!" She said while dragging some of my luggage to the car.

I started to drag behind a little so I could talk to Amanda but she was clinging to her parents so I just threw my luggage into the car and got in. As we drove home I couldn't stop thinking about Fabian and how much I missed him.

Jerome's POV.

I had been pacing in my room for quite some time when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Mick standing there. Even though I already knew where this was going I waved him in.

"What do you want Mick?" I said sternly.

He turned towards me. "Dude she's his sister he's gonna find out just TELL HIM!" He yelled.

I walked toward him now inflamed with anger and fear. "Well I don't know about everyone else in this stupid house but I don't want to DIE!" I yelled in his face.

He pushed me violently onto my bed. "YOU HAVE A BETTER CHANCE IF YOU TELL HIM INSTEAD OF ME!" He turned to walk out but then turned back around to face me. "You have one day left. Then I tell him." He scowled then left the room slaming the door behind him.

I sat there on my bed playing with a loose piece of string deciding if Mick was right or not. Then I knew and went to get what was coming to me.

Fabian's POV.

I thought I had heard yelling earlier but just when I was gonna go check it out it stopped. I returned to strumming my guitar for the next few minutes when a small knock came on my door.

I walked over and found to my surprise Jerome on the other end and he looked almost sickly. "Hey Jerome come on in." I said.

He walked in with his head down and sat on my bed. "Fabian I-I know why Nina and Amanda left." He said barely above a whisper.

That immediately got my attention and I pulled out my desk chair and sat in front of him. "Why did they leave Jerome?" I said not breaking eye contact. He just sat as still as a rock. "Jerome answer me!" I said more feirce than intended.

He sighed and proceeded to tell me the most horrible story I had ever heard. He had gotten to the end of the story when I was so inflamed with anger I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up and punched Jerome right in the nose. He stumbled back holding his now bleeding nose. That was when I kicked him in the boy sensitive area causing him to cry out in pain.

"Why would you do that to her?" I screamed while trying to punch him again but he ducked.

"I WAS TRYING TO SHOW AFFECTION!" He yelled now trying to punch me.

Soon after we were having a full out fist fight causing the whole house to come running. Trudy ran in and stopped us before we could murder eachother.

"So, guess you told him huh?" Mick said leaning against the door frame.

"SHUT UP MICK!" Jerome screamed.

"You knew?" I was then hurt. My best friend knew and didn't tell me. I felt like the only two people who truly cared for me know were in Tennessee and wouldn't be back for 3 whole weeks.

**A/N. Soooo? How was that? I hope it was good. Anyway next update is 35 reviews. Please guys I really need them for inspiration. Thanks SIBUNA!**


	4. Tennessee

**A/N. Hey everyone! You hit the review mark so I'm updating. Anyway there is a new rule for me. I will ask for a certain amount of reviews at the end of each chapter like I always do but if I don't get them by a certain time then I wont update for a long time. Anyway enough babble, on with the story! SIBUNA!**

Amanda's POV.

I didn't realize how much I missed home until I saw my beautiful ranch pulling into view. Then I saw something that brought tears to my eyes, my beautiful horse Trixie running alongside the car.

"Mom stop the car it's Trixie!" I yelled unbuckling myself.

The car slowed to a stop as did Trixie. I jumped out and hopped over the fence and embraced my best friend apart from Nina.

"Mandy!" I turned and saw my little brother and sister running down the hill to me. I fell on my knees and caught them in a huge hug as they knocked me to the ground. "Oh Mandy we missed you so much!" Sally said not letting go.

"Ya we thought you left us for good." Ryan said also not letting go.

I laughed and started to sit up. "No I didn't leave you for good. I just went to school in England with Nina." As if on cue Nina and her Gran arrived.

"Auntie Nina!" They both screamed before running and knocking her to the ground.

I saw her wrestling them and I giggled while standing up and petting Trixie who was nuzzeling her nose on my chest. It felt so good to be home but I really missed Fabian.

That night Nina and Gran came to eat dinner with us. We had made Pork and mashed potatoes and we immediately dove in after we prayed.

"So Nina, tell us about your boyfriend who happens to now be Amanda's twin." Mother said while cutting her pork.

Nina smiled. "Well, he's very generous and protective of me. Oh and he's great because he finds time for both Amanda and me." She said while putting a load of potatoes in her mouth.

After dinner we asked if Nina could sleepover which my parents immediately agreed to and so did Gran.

That night me and Nina layed in my bed unable to sleep. "Amanda? Is it wrong of me to think Jerome is a total donkey's butt?" She asked in the dark.

I chuckled. "No Nina, even though I love him, what he did was wrong and right now I feel the same way you do." I said staring at the ceiling.

She turned towards me and even in the dark I could see utter confusion on her face. "Amanda you make no sense. How can you love somebody and think he's a donkey's butt?" She asked

I didn't answer and soon enough we were busting up laughing realizing we sounded so stupid. "I don't know I guess I'm fifty-fifty." I said in-between laughs.

After laughing for a little while we finally fell asleep.

The next morning Nina's Gran had to work and said if it was ok with my parents Nina could stay for the whole day. Of course my parents agreed as long as we watched Ryan and Sally while they went to work.

After breakfast we put a movie on for Ryan and Sally and went outside to ride horses. I let my dad's horse out for Nina and Trixie out for me.

As we were riding Nina turned to me. "You really miss Fabian don't you." She said studying my sad face.

I smiled. "Oh come on like you don't!" I shot back.

She laughed. "Ya I really do. Well 3 weeks isn't forever so I'll see him soon enough." She said inhaling Tennessee air.

I giggled and we rode for a little while longer then we went inside and got ham sandwiches for everybody. After lunch we watched a movie but fell asleep half way through. While asleep I had quite a dream.

**A/N. Hey guys so I wanted a chapter based on Nina and Amanda's life in Tennessee. Next chapter is Amanda's dream and a jump of 3 weeks to them getting on the plane back to England. So for that I need 50 review by Saturday or no update until August 15th. Thanks oh and Awlilliams I want 2 chapters cuz its only 10:30 right now so a deal's a deal. Thanks!**


	5. Dreams and Flights

**A/N. Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews they ment a lot! So after this update I will not be able to update until August 15th at the earliest cuz im going on a family vacation to St. George Utah! Anyway not much more to say, oh um i would like 75 reviews by August 15th or no update until September 1st. I know it sounds like a lot but you have plenty of time so it should be a piece of cake. SIBUNA!**

_Amanda's Dream_

_I was walking in a place that could have easily been mistaken for Heaven. I walked along in silence when I saw a figure walking towards me. At first I couldn't make out who it was but then it hit me. I saw my real father's spirit walking toward me._

_"Hello my dear Amanda." He said holding his hand out._

_I hesitated for a moment but then accepted his hand. "Father? Is it really you?" I asked trying to get a clear picture of his face._

_He smiled. "Yes sweetheart it is me. I have limited time so let me say this quickly, I understand you have been going through some relationdship troubles lately." I nodded slightly. "Well I'm here to tell you that even though this young man hurt you, he is in love with you." He said sincerely._

_I stood there shocked beyond belief. My father was telling me that the man who had physically attacked me was in love with me?_

_"You can't be serious!" I said folding my arms._

_He nodded. "Oh but I am. Here take a look for yourself." He then waved his arm and the clouds began to swirl. Then before my very eyes I saw Jerome in his room. He looked horrible as if someone had beaten him up._

_He then grabbed his phone and started scrolling through his pictures until he found a certain one and started gazing at it. The picture zoomed in closer and I then saw the picture was of me! He then whispered, "I'm so sorry Amanda, I-I love you." He then started crying just as the picture faded away._

_I stood there not knowing what to say, luckily my father knew what to say. "Now is that the apology of a man who is proud of what he did to you?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder._

_I smiled. "No, I guess he really does love me." I then pulled him into a hug._

_He chuckled and hugged me back. "Now wake up and go back to him but be careful, the picture can change through choice." He then walked away into the mist._

I woke up to Sally bouncing on my lap. "Mandy why did you have smile on face when sleeping?" She asked sucking her thumb and continuing to bounce on my lap.

I giggled and put her down. "Just a very good dream Sally." She smiled satisfied and went to wake up Nina who was still dead asleep.

**3 weeks later**

The past 3 weeks had gone by so fast that as I finished packing I wondered why I even went through all the trouble of unpacking in the first place. As I put the last few items in my suitcase, Ryan came in looking both angry and sad.

"Ryan buddy what's wrong?" I asked kneeling to his level.

He sniffled. "You have a new brother and your gonna forget all about me!" He exclaimed crying into his hands.

I sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Ryan, I do have another brother now, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. All it means is that you and Fabian have to share me now. But whatever happens, you will always be my little R-Dog." I said ruffling his hair.

He smiled and wipped his tears away. "So you still love me?" He asked with hope and excitment.

I giggled. "Yes and I always will. Now get downstairs so I can finish packing." I said. He nodded and ran downstairs while I finished.

Me and Nina met at the airport to say our goodbye's and head on back to the drama.

"Now Amanda you be careful with that boy and call me everyday to report how your doing." My mother said while straightening my jacket and fixing my hair.

I sighed. "Mom we have to go and don't worry I will call you everyday." I said pushing her hand away from my hair and hugging my parents and Gran then we boarded the plane and were off.

**On the plane**

I started getting more and more anxious as the plane slowly started up. "Nina what if he's still mad at me?" I asked looking at her nervously.

She smiled and patted my shaking hand. "Amanda don't worry. If the dream you told me about was the way you said it was, then he regrets what he did to you." She said with sincerity in her voice.

I nodded. "I guess you're right. Well I'm gonna catch a few Z's so I'm fully energized for Amber's monster hugs." I said getting comfortable.

Nina smiled and laughed. "Ya I'm gonna do the same." She then got comfy and soon enough we were both sound asleep. Little did we know of the drama that awaited us in England.

**A/N. OK there is yet another chapter. Well the first author's note explains what I need. Anyway wish me luck in St. George! Until next time.**


	6. Welcome Home

**A/N. Hey everybody! So I'm very sorry for the long wait but I didn't get the reviews in time so we had to wait. :/ But no matter I'm here now and another chapter came with me. So who is excited for SEASON 2? Gosh I can barely control myself I am sooooooooooo excited. Well enough chit chat here's the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

I woke up on the plane to the sound of the lady over the announcer. "Ladies and Gentleman we are now arriving in London England. Please stay seated until we have landed and thank you for choosing Freedom Air."

I looked over and saw Amanda was still sound asleep. "Amanda, Amanda wake up were here." I said gently shaking her arm.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "What what's going on?" She asked while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Were here, we should be landing anytime now." I said trying to see the runway through the black of night.

It was then I realized that Amanda had make-up on and when she rubbed her eyes she looked like a raccoon. I started busting out laughing waking some passengers. Amanda looked at me like I was crazy. "Nina be quiet! Do you want to wake everyone on the plane?" She asked looking around at the irritated passengers.

I continued to giggle then pointed to her eyes. "You look-like a-a raccoon." I said in-between giggles.

Immediately her eyes popped open wide and she pulled the mirror down and tried to fix herself. "Oh my gosh Nina I look like an idiot!" She whispered rather loudly.

I giggled and licked my thumb to wipe her eye. "Don't worry were just gonna get off the plane get our things, get a taxi and Trudy will let us in. Were not gonna even see them until morning." I said still rubbing her eyes.

She sighed. "Still this isn't very attractive." She said rolling her eyes.

I smiled and re-licked my thumb to get more make-up off.

Amber's POV.

There are very few things that make me get up in the middle of the night and stop my beauty sleep. But to surprise Nina and Amanda at the airport with Trudy was way worth it.

As we pulled up to the airport I saw a plane descending toward the runway. "That is most likely their plane Amber." Trudy said while finding a parking spot.

I squealed and jumped out of the car as soon as Trudy found a spot. I ran into the airport just as the passengers started to file out of the plane. I stood on a chair not caring about my heels and looked at all the heads until finally I spotted them.

"NINA AMANDA!" I screamed while breaking into a run towards them.

"Amber what are you doing here?" Nina asked as she returned my hug.

"I wanted to surprise you both. You did leave me for 3 weeks." Then I saw Amanda and boy oh boy was she a sight. "Amanda what on earth happened? You look like a...you know like a...animal." I finally said.

"You mean like a raccoon?" She asked clearly embarrassed.

I smiled. "Right! That!" I said giving her a hug which she softly returned.

"Oh my sweeties your back!" Trudy said giving them each a big hug tears in her eyes. "Oh we missed you so much!" She said wiping her eyes.

"Especially Fabian and Jerome." I said winking at Nina and Amanda who both blushed crimson red.

"Well now, what do say we get you girls on home? You both look exhausted!" Trudy said gathering their bags and walking toward the car. Nina followed Trudy and Amanda followed me.

"So Amanda where are you and Jerome headed?" I asked nudging her arm.

She looked down at her feet and started fiddling with her ring from Fabian. "Well Amber, were kind of just fixing a bump in the road right now." She said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Um I'm gonna help Trudy with the bags." She then ran off to Nina and Trudy. What is Amanda hiding from me? Hmm sounds like another job for Amber the Matchmaker!

Amanda's POV.

I was so nervous about seeing Fabian and Jerome again. And Amber bringing it up again just made it all the more scary for me. Nina must have noticed because she gently touched my shoulder and gave me a concerned look while Trudy talked.

I smiled back and she sighed then turned her attention back to Trudy.

When we reached the car Amber pulled me over. "Ok Amanda what are you not telling me? I can tell something's happened now what is it?" She asked.

I sighed. "Can we talk in the morning Amber? I'm very tired and just got here can I just breath before we get into anything that might cause drama?" She asked looking insanely tired.

I sighed feeling bad that I had come on her so hard. I nodded and smiled.

She smiled and hugged me then went to go get in the car. I shrugged and got in my seat and before I knew it all of us minus Trudy were dead asleep.

~At the house~

Nina's POV.

The house toward over me the way it had on my first day here. It looked even scarier at night than during the day which just caused shivers to travle up and down my spine.

"Alright girls, now everyone is still asleep so just be very quiet. You can see them all in the morning." Trudy whispered while fiddling with the keys.

Everyone yawned and Amanda spoke up. "I don't think that will be a problem Trudy, we are all as tired as the dead." Amanda whispered.

Trudy smiled. "Ah here we are." She then put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door to the place that I now called home. The house was dark and spooky. Me and Amanda and Amber tip toed to our room and as quietly as we could said good night to Trudy and retired to bed.

**A/N. Alright the next chapter is everybody welcoming them home. Anyway I'd like 100 reviews. Come on guys I know you can do it. I'd like them by two weeks from Tomorrow. Otherwise no update until the beginning of October. I'm sorry the updates are so far spaced but being out of High School makes life all the more hectic! Anyway until next time. SIBUNA!**


	7. Weird Breakfast

**A/N. Hey guys! So thanks for the reviews but there was one review saying I was rude and demanding reviews. I just have to say I never meant for it to sound that way and im not demanding reviews im just saying I need inspiration from u guys to keep the story going. But that still hurt my feelings and i would appreciate an apology. Anyhow enough talking here is the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

It was 3 in the morning and I had probably slept a total of 1 hr. since we arrived. I couldn't help it I was so excited to see Fabian that I couldn't force my body to sleep and get the energy I would need to see everybody tomorrow.

I sat up and started writing in my Diary when Amanda sat up and turned on her light. "So, you can't sleep either huh?" She said pulling the blanket over herself.

I smiled. "I can't help it, I just wish I could see Fabian now!" I whined kicking my feet.

Amanda chuckled. "Nina you and I both know that until his alarm goes off he gets very cranky being shaken awake even if it's you." She said winking with understanding.

I smiled. "Your right. Well if we are to face everybody we should probably try and sleep." I said putting my Diary away.

She yawned. "Ya your probably right. Hey don't leave this room to see everyone until I'm there and ready beside you." She said waving her index finger at me.

I chuckled and turned out my light. "I promise Amanda." Then finally fell into deep sleep dreaming only of my Fabian.

Amber's POV.

I awoke from what beauty sleep I managed to grasp and ran to the window throwing the curtains open. I turned and saw them both starting to stir from the sudden burst of light on their sleepy eyes.

"Amber what on earth are you doing?" Amanda asked rubbing her eyes.

"Ya seriously what's with all the light?" Nina asked propping up in bed.

I shook my head. "Sometimes you two can be so dumb. Get off your lazy bums no one has seen you guys in forever and I just know that Fabian is just itching to get all romantic with you again." I said directing the last part toward Nina.

Amanda laughed and glanced at a now blushing Nina. "Well there ya have it Nina, let's get you all ready." Amanda said getting out of bed.

However her happiness was short lived when Amber stepped in front of her. "Oh no you don't little missy! You need to get all dolled up to!" She said flipping her hair.

Amanda groaned and collapsed back on her bed. "Do I have to Amber?" She asked staring at the ceiling.

Amber sighed. "Absolutely! Now Nina you first come along." Amber lead Nina to her make-up chair and the super long process began.

~2 hrs. later~

Amanda's POV.

My gosh who new one face could hold this much make-up! And this is just breakfast for crying out loud. Although I felt worse for Nina. Amber went above and beyond with her considering she was the one going to greet the boyfriend not me.

As we walked down the stairs I could hear the voices getting louder and louder as Nina squeezed my hand excitedly. "Amanda I'm so excited!" She said as we walked.

I patted her hand putting a smile on my face. "Go on Nina you first." I said gesturing her to proceed me.

Nina walked faster pulling ahead as I trailed behind my mind swimming with thoughts. I was so excited to see everybody but nervous all the same. I wanted to see Jerome again but I knew we had a lot of things to fix.

Nina's POV.

I grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her into the doorway of the dining room. Immediately I started scanning the room for Fabian but didn't get far when Everyone screaming "Your Back!" snapped me out of my thoughts.

Everybody came over and gave us hugs but Mara got there first, followed by Patricia, Mick, Alfie and finally Jerome although he just nodded at Amanda who looked at her shoes.

After we said our hello's I noticed Fabian was not there. "Has anyone seen Fabian?" I asked them as I sat down.

They all looked at eachother and shook their heads. "He was still asleep when I came to breakfast." Mick said. "So maybe he's still getting ready." He said taking a big bite of eggs.

"Ya gotta look stunning for his girlfriend." Alfie said fluttering his eyelashes.

Everybody laughed and went back to eating hoping he would come out soon.

After breakfast Amber dragged Amanda to school so they could talk leaving me alone with no Fabian. I started for his room when Victor stepped in front of me. "Just where do you think your going?" He asked glaring at me.

I shivered at his glare. "Um I-I was just going to see if Fabian wanted to walk to school with me." I said trying to go again.

He stepped in front of me again. "Fabian has gone to school early this morning now get you little vermon!" He shouted shooing me away.

I ran out of the house and started walking to school wondering why Fabian left early without saying hello.

**A/N. Alright there ya go. So I would like 125 reviews for the next chapter if that's alright with you guys. Until next time. SIBUNA!**


	8. What is goin on?

**A/N. Hey everybody! So today is a very special day...it's Awlilliams BIRTHDAY! she told me the best present she could get would be another chapter so sorry it's late but here is your present. Thanks for being my #1 fan. Also I would like to apologize to no name, it was wrong of me to ask for an apology when I didn't need it. I really am not demanding reviews and if it sounds that way I am extremelly sorry! I just want people to enjoy my work. Anyway with that said, Chapter 8. SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

I was running to school just dying to see Fabian when Amber came up behind me followed closely by Amanda. We started walking together with Amber constantly talking about the past 3 weeks.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you about this STUNNING dress I bought that you just have to see!" Amber babbled.

I smiled. "I can't wait Amber. Hey I need to get to school early so I'll meet you guys there ok?" Without waiting I ran toward the school not stopping until I was in Mr. Winklers class.

I sat down and waited for the love of my life to enter. 10 minutes passed, then 20. Everybody started coming in except the one person I was looking for.

Suddenly Amanda came over and sat for a moment. "Nina where is he? I haven't seen him anywhere." She said while scanning the room.

I started to get worried. "You don't think he knows and is avoiding us do you?" I asked lowering my voice.

Amanda looked to stunned to speak for a moment. "Oh no no no I'm sure he doesn't know yet. I told Amber to wait until we got back!" She whisper shouted so no one would hear.

Suddenly Mr. Winkler entered. "Welcome Back class please open your books and we can get started."

Amanda started to stand so Fabian could sit by me. "Uh Miss Amanda do you have somewhere to be?" Mr. Winkler asked.

Amanda opened her mouth to speak but only squeaked. "I u-uh was just moving seats Mr. Winkler. I know Nina would much rather have Fabian here than me." She said starting toward the seat.

As if by some weird twist of fate the face I had wanted to see all morning came running in. "Ah Mr. Rutter I see you chose to join us please take a seat." Mr. Winkler ushered with his hand.

Then to my surprise he nodded and ran over to the empty seat next to Amber! Amanda being almost to the seat paused in his approach as he dove in the seat and met no one's gaze.

Amanda stunned turned and walked back to my desk and plopped next to me.

Mr. Winkler rubbed his forhead then continued with the lesson. All through class I stared at Fabian hoping to get a glance at his beautiful eyes, but I was unsuccessfull and went the whole class not even being able to wave.

The rest of the school day was the exact same! Fabian would bolt out of the classroom before I had a chance to see him and would come in late taking a seat far away from me.

After school I was getting ready to leave and find Fabian when Amanda and Amber came up. "Girly what is up with Fabian?" Amber asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me, all I know is I have gone my whole first day of being back and haven't been held by Fabian ONCE!" I screamed the last part.

Then Patricia joined the group. "Guys guess what I just heard?" She asked looking nervous.

"WHAT?" Amber asked shaking Patricia. "What did you hear? Was it about Fabian?" She asked shaking her so hard that Amanda had to pull her off and calm her down.

After Patricia fixed herself, she continued. "Yes I heard Mick asking Fabian why Nina wasn't in his arms yet..." By then she had my full attention.

"Well what did he say?" Amanda asked looking as eager as Amber.

Patricia sighed. "Well he just told Mick to leave him alone and ran out the school doors!" Patricia said. "Nina you must go to him, quick! Something is not right." Patricia said.

That was all the inspiration I needed. Before anyone could say anything else I was running toward Anubis House.

**A/N. Soooooooooo what did u think? I will update when I can. If u guys would be willing to give me 140 reviews that would be amazing! But if not just bare with me I will update soon. SIBUNA!**


	9. Fighting and Kissing

**A/N. Hey everybody! Well I hope u guys enjoy this chapter cuz it was waaay fun to write! So who is excited for season 2? I am literally counting down the days until it airs. And to make matters better I asked for HOA season 1 on dvd for Christmas and i saw it in the mail yesterday! AW! i am so excited! Anyway not much more to say except SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

As I was walking toward Anubis house my mind was whirling with thoughts. What happened to Fabian? Why was he avoiding me the way he was? Did he find out what happened to Amanda before we had a chance to tell him?

I was shaking all over as Anubis house came into view. I ran up and opened the door and immediately started looking for him.

Trudy came out of the kitchen. "Oh! Hello Nina sweetie! What are you doing home from school so early?" She asked rubbing her hands on a dish towel.

I looked at my shoes. "I-I uh. Trudy has Fabian been in here recently?" I asked looking at her anxiously.

She frowned. "Actually yes he has sweetie. Saw him about 5 minutes ago. He stormed in looking quite upset and ran into his room before I had a chance to ask him if he was alright." She said worried.

I nodded and ran toward his room before Trudy could even answer. I pressed my ear to the door to hear a guitar being strummed quietly. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The guitar stopped and I heard a faint. "I just need some time alone Trudy." Then the guitar started up again.

I sighed. "It's not Trudy Fabian it's Nina please open up." The guitar stopped and after waiting for what seemed like forever the door opened.

Fabian stood there a big frown on his face. "What do you want Nina?" He asked with much more venom than I was expecting.

I gasped and took a step back. "What kind of voice is that to greet your girlfriend you haven't seen in 3 weeks?" I asked still stunned.

He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me Nina? I thought you loved me!" He said shouting the last part.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. He found out! But how did he find out? "I do love you Fabian! More than you could ever understand! It's just that, Amanda needed me and she told me not to tell you so she could later after all the drama was behind her!" I shouted back. And that was when I felt the tears start to escape my eyes.

His face seemed to soften up a little when I started to cry. He pulled me into his room and shut the door behind us. "Why would she not want her own brother to know?" He asked clearly offended.

My lower lip trembled as I looked down at my shoes not daring to meet his eyes. "She-she knew you would freak out and hurt Jerome and right now that's just not what she wanted." I whimpered.

He sighed. "Why Nina? Why couldn't you just tell me? I thought we told each other everything! My heart broke in two when I heard Amanda's story, but it shattered when I found out you knew and didn't tell me." He said not shouting anymore.

I sighed finally meeting his gaze. "I love you Fabian. But I have known Amanda longer than you and she needed me. I figured I could be there for her and tell you the second she gave me permission." I cried.

He tilted my head up forcing me to gaze in his sky blue eyes. "I know you love me Nina. Please don't cry, my heart dies when you cry. I'm sorry I doubted you, I just am stressed about the whole thing. I love you Nina Martin." He then kissed me with so much passion that I thought I would melt into a puddle at his feet.

We sat on his bed and kissed until we were both gasping for breath. Fabian seperated from me and smiled. "I really did miss you Nina. I'm so glad your back." He then kissed me lightly one last time and stood offering me his hand.

I accepted and kissed his cheek. "Do you feel better?" I asked making him look at me.

He smiled. "Not at you. Although I still have some people I need to talk to." He said raising his eyebrow at the last part.

I smiled. "Alright. As long as you don't ruin any relationships that mean a lot to you." I said tweaking his nose.

He laughed. "Come on let's help Trudy before the others get back." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of his room right into Trudy.

"Oh hello sweeties I was getting worried and thought I would come check up on ya!" She said just as cheery as ever.

We smiled. "Anything we can help you with Trudy before the others get home?" Fabian asked while taking my hand which I immediately and happily accepted. Interlocking our fingers.

Trudy smiled and pinched his cheek. "Oh that would be wonderful sweetie! Come along you can help me prepare supper for everyone. With Mick we need to cook extra big." Trudy said as we followed her to the kitchen.

We entered the kitchen and I smiled up at Fabian who smiled back. Finally we were drama free. Or so I thought.

**A/N. I leave you guys there for now! So if you guys would be willing to give me 155 that would be great but again if not just bare with me I will update just as soon as i can. Until next time. SIBUNA!**


	10. What just happened?

**A/N. Hello again everybody! Not much to say honestly. Oh but I forgot to do this in the last chapters, I do not own House of Anubis, I only own Amanda's character and this plot line. Although I wish I owned Eugene Simon he's HOT! Well enough chit chat here's the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

Amanda's POV.

Nina had bolted off so quickly that I ended up walking out the school doors alone. I had to admit that I did want to be alone as much as I love Nina, it gave me time to think. As I was walking along I heard someone quicken their pace behind me.

Suddenly I was on the ground spitting dirt off my mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Someone said getting up. "Amanda? Oh gosh your bleeding! Are you alright?" The mysterious person asked.

I looked up and saw that I had been trampled by none other than Jerome! Quickly I wiped my lip that had been cut by a rock when I fell. "Jerome, why did you knock me over? Didn't you see me there?" I asked standing up and brushing dirt off my uniform.

He hung his head. "No I'm afraid. Alfie was looking for me because I pranked him so I was in a hurry to get back. I just happened to be looking behind me for Alfie when I bumped into you." He said still not looking up.

"Oh well then...um...how have you been?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

He shrugged. "Ya know. Just out causing trouble. It is after all what I'm best at." He said shame clearly in his voice when he mentioned trouble.

That was when I saw it, a little purple blob hidden by his hair right by his eye. "Jerome? Look me in the eye." I said bending my head down trying to get a better look.

He sighed. "Why do you want me to do that?" He asked trying to hide his face even more.

I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his face lifting it up so I had a clear vision. I gasped and dropped my hands from his face. He looked horrible! One eye was completely swollen shut and dark purple, He had a dried blood stain from his nose, and his lips were swollen that they looked twice their normal size.

"Jerome! What happened? You look like you pulled a prank on the entire soccor team!" I yelped using my hands to examin his face further.

He sighed. "Amanda, your brother found out what happened between us and beat me up pretty good. But before you say anything I want to tell you something, Amanda I am so sorry about what happened between us. I just have never gotten that far with a girl before and was a little too excited that I got carried away. I just want you to know that no matter what you may think of me now, my feelings toward you haven't changed. I'm in love with you Amanda Zeeman and I promise to-"

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I kissed him on the lips with so much love that I thought my heart couldn't contain it all. I was so happy when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer without pushing it to far.

We broke apart after a couple minutes to catch our breath. "Jerome, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. How could I not forgive you?" I asked before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled. "I never stopped thinking about you when you left." He said smiling through his humongous lips.

I smiled. "Neither did I. Now I'm gonna go talk to Fabian about why he lost control like that." I said bending down to get my bag.

When I stood upright again Jerome used his jacket to wipe the blood that was dripping from my lip. "Sorry I hurt you baby." He said concern hard in his voice.

I smiled. "Thanks but I promise you I'm fine." I then started to walk away but then turned around. "Oh and Jerome, I love you too." I then winked and left a beaming Jerome to go confront my brother.

~At Anubis House~

I stormed in the house and threw my bag on the chair before marching to Fabian's room. When I got there I banged on the door before whipping it open with all the strength and anger I had.

I opened the door to see him doing his homework calmly. When he saw me staring daggers at him he put it aside looking confused.

"What business did you have punching and beating Jerome the way you did?" I shouted not caring who heard me.

He exhaled loudly clearly showing anger and rose to his feet. "Well hello to you too sister who doesn't trust me her own twin brother!" He shouted right back.

My jaw dropped in anger and shock. "Not trust you? Where did you get a STUPID idea like that?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He rolled his eyes. "Where did I get that idea? Hmmm let's think for a minute shall we? Jerome assaulted you and you told Nina but not your own flesh and blood? I don't know about you but I call that lack of trust!" He shouted taking a step closer.

I let out an angry grunt. "Oh my gosh you have gone CRAZY! I do trust you, but you seem to have forgotten that we were separated when we were 5 YEARS OLD! I'm still getting used to having you back in my life after 12 years of NOTHING! I have known Nina longer than you and I knew that you would go all crazy like you did if I told you and that was not what I needed at that moment! You need to realize that I do trust you I just needed Nina until I could get all the drama behind me!" I said both shouting but also trying to keep myself from crying.

He sighed angrily. "So what? You are never gonna use me to help you stand on your feet? Your just gonna push me away?" He asked not lowering his voice at all.

"I have been standing on my own to feet without you for 12 years. I'm still adjusting to having you." I said my voice no longer shouting.

He stepped so he was super close to me. "Well when you are ready to let me in your life, let me know." He growled. He then did something I never would have thought he would do, he grabbed my coat and threw me out of his room then slamming the door in my face.

That was when I started to let the tears flow. I stood and ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N. Well that was a bucket load of Drama! Anyway please review and I will update when I have the chance. Let's aim for 180 but if not that's totally ok! Alright bye. SIBUNA!**


	11. Author's Note Please Read!

**A/N. Hey everybody sorry this isn't an update but I just wanted to say that I am very sorry for demanding so many reviews. I thought I had more to begin with than I did so I thought I wasn't demanding that many. Anyway I've decided to no longer set a bar with reviews and just get as many as u guys give me. Anyway I'll update soon but until then. SIBUNA!**


	12. Trust issues

**A/N. Hey guys I'm BACK! Sorry it's been so long! Anyway have you guys seen the commercial on Nick for season 2? if not you need to go look that up! Just go to .com then go to the House of Anubis page and click videos then you will see it it's AWSOME! Anyway enough chit chat let's get to the story! SIBUNA!**

Amber's POV.

Boy today has been a good day, Nina and Fabian got over their fight which means...Fabina is back in business! I guess I can't take all the credit, Amanda did pretty well helping me. I was suddenly pulled out of thoughts by a loud slam.

Me and Nina happened to be walking out of the living room when we saw Fabian slam his door in Amanda's face and have her run off crying into our room. Completely confused I turned to Nina. "What was all that about?" I asked pointing toward Fabian and Mick's room.

Nina looked down at her shoes for a split second but long enough for me to notice before responding. "I'm not sure, probably just a misunderstanding. Amber I uh-I gotta run." She then left me standing there puzzeled.

"Well since no one's gonna tell me, I'll just find out myself." I said before stomping to the kitchen.

Nina's POV.

Oh no somethings happened. I am worried sick about what I just saw and I feel bad for lying to Amber but I doubt Fabian or Amanda wants her to know at the moment.

I walked into my room to find Amanda asleep with tear drops still fresh on her cheeks. I quietly closed the door and tip-toed over to Fabian's room.

I opened the door not bothering to knock. "I saw what happened." I said making him look down at his shoes. "What happened? Please tell me?" I asked going over and rubbing his shoulder.

He sighed and sat down on his bed. "She doesn't trust me!" He growled. "After all weve been through together with saving each other and defeating Rufus and our mother! She still can't master the courage to come to her own flesh and blood for help when she's been assaulted!" He said angrily standing up and running his fingers through his hair.

I stood and leaned my head on the back of his shoulder. "I understand what your feeling Fabian." I said then turning him to face me. "But you also need to think about how Amanda feels. I mean she has a point, she's had to learn to live without you for 12 years. Maybe she's just not used to the idea yet." I said calmly my eyes never leaving his.

He huffed. "Nina I thought you were on my side, I thought you understood!" He said raising his voice slightly.

I sighed. "Never mind Fabian. Your obviously not ready to listen." I started to walk out when his hand caught my wrist.

I turned and looked at him. "You need to know that what just happened is none of your business. Now go, I need some alone time." He then released my wrist and went and sat down on his bed.

I let out a stressful sigh then walked out slaming the door behind me. "Good luck on the situation then." I mocked while going out for a walk.

Jerome's POV.

That night at dinner I could tell that Amanda and Fabian had gone all out with what happened that night. Neither one would look at each other and asked other people to pass the food to them even though it was nearer to one or the other.

After a surprisingly non-Food Fight dinner Amanda got up and walked to her room. When Fabian was on chore duty with Patricia I snuck out of the kitchen and walked towards Amanda's room.

I knocked and she answered looking like she just got her heart ripped from her chest. "Hey Jerome." She mumbled stepping aside so I could enter.

When I was in she shut the door behind her and sat down on her bed patting the bed motioning for me to sit next to her. I sat down and she started crying. "Jerome, he's being such a JERK! Your the only guy here right now that I feel like I can turn to." She cried grabbing a tissue.

I gently pulled her into a hug resting her head on my shoulder and rubbing her back while she cried. "Amanda you can come to me for anything." I whispered continuing to rub her back.

She nodded and sniffed then blew her nose. "Thanks Jerome. Your truly amazing." She said. She then gave me a little peck on the cheek and shooed me out so she could change for bed.

Nina's POV.

Ok so maybe I didn't have that much luck with Fabian but maybe Amanda will be more willing to listen and we can just sort all this out. I drew a deep breath and walked into our room to see Amanda writing in her Journal.

"Hey, How you feeling?" I asked getting in my bed.

She sighed and put her Journal down. "Crabby. How can he be such a jerk? I mean I know your dating him but seriously he needs to learn how to control his temper!" She said.

I sighed. "Amanda you know he does have a point. I mean he is your brother and you need to trust him." I said calmly.

She looked at me like I had four heads. "Nina! I thought you were on my side! You are my best friend since 5!" She stated clearly irritated.

I sighed. "Well ya, but..." I started.

She shook her head. "No buts Nina! Your either on my side or his. So which ones it gonna be?" She asked folding her arms and staring me down very coldy. I could tell she wanted the right answer, little did she know I already had an answer.

I straightened my posture. "Fine then I pick neither!" I said confidently earning a wide eyed Amanda. "I will be Fabian's girlfriend and your best friend. But I refuse to be the toy that you and Fabian fight over. You can figure this out yourselves, I want no part of it." And with that I turned out my light and went to sleep.

Amber's POV.

I had a plan to get information out of Amanda and Fabian. It would work perfectly and tell me if there is severe drama going on between twins. Eeeep sounds like a living soap opera! Just then Fabian entered the dining room. Show time!

"Good Morning Fabian!" I said in my best cheery voice.

He looked at me suspiciously but then shook his head. "Good Morning Amber." He said calmly and sat down starting to spred some jam on toast.

I smiled. "So are you just buzzing with excitement now that Amanda and Nina are back?" I asked innocently.

Fabian's eyes grew just a little and Mick froze from downing food like a lawn mower and stared at me weird. "Uh-ya I'm glad Nina's finally back." Fabian said forcing a smile on his face.

I turned my hands. "And? How bout Amanda?" I asked starring determindly into his eyes.

He started shaking. Haha I got him. He grabbed more jam for his toast. "Uh-uh ya I guess I'm glad she's back too." He said very very coldly. I did it. I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about Amanda. Now on to the next stage.

**A/N. This is where I leave you guys for now. But hopefully not for long. Anyway SIBUNA!**


	13. Walk Dates

**A/N. Hey everybody! I am updating again! I know that I said I would stop demanding reviews but for the last chapter I only got 1! Anyway that just kinda made me sad like no one else is reading my story and if no one is reading my story then I have no reason to continue. SIBUNA!**

Mick's POV.

I sat in my chair my mouth hanging open in what I had just witnessed. Amber had just questioned Fabian about Amanda! She must know something, dang for being a dumb blonde she's pretty smart.

"What just happened there mate?"I asked shoveling a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

He shrugged and picked at his food. "Not sure. Guess she's just looking for drama again." He said still looking down.

I for once was more focused on something other than food and sports. Putting my now full fork down I pushed my plate away. "Dude, are you ever gonna make up with Amanda?" I asked staring him down.

He looked up. "Oh ya of course I will. Right when she apologizes." He said frowning and shoving more food in his mouth.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Whatever mate. Just remember she is your sister." I then started eating again until the others came down for breakfast.

Amber's POV.

Well I the brilliant Amber Millington have confirmed my suspicions that something not right is happening between Fabian and Amanda. Now on to the next stage, question Amanda.

I entered our room to see Amanda helping Nina straighten her hair. "Hey girls. Nina Fabian is at breakfast already and he's asking for you." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She smiled. "Thanks Amber." She then left to go see Fabian.

I smiled as Amanda sat down on her bed and grabbed her Math book. "Soooo Amanda, whatcha doin?" I asked going to apply more of my favorite lipstick on. "Berry Red".

She glanced at me and showed me her book. "Extra credit before breakfast." She then shook her head and giggled returning her attention to her book.

I nodded. "Oh right." Now was my chance. "Soooo now that you and Fabian are back together are you gonna spend a night together and catch up?" I asked innocently applying the lipstick.

She put her book down but didn't look at me. YES! I knew it! "Well um...no actually we don't have any plans." She then smiled and looked at me. "But Jerome and I do. Were going on a walk tonight." She said blushing like a tomato.

Amanda's POV.

Amber squealed and started to go on and on about how we were perfect for each other and how are scrapbook was almost finished. Phew I was able to get her off the subject of me and Fabian.

"Eeeee Amanda I'm soooo happy for you!" Amber squealed while giving me a sideways hug.

I smiled and laughed while trying to peel her off of me. "Thanks Amber I'm excited too." I said reopening my Math book.

However Amber slammed it shut and dragged me outta bed. "Oh not you don't you little bookworm. We are gonna make you super hot for Jerome at breakfast." She then threw me into her make up chair and got to work.

~1 hour later~

I had to admit that even though I'm not a girly girl, Amber did an AMAZING job. My hair was curled and pulled half back with a barret and my make up really made my eyes pop.

"Eeee Jerome's jaw is gonna drop to the floor!" Amber said while jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

I smiled. "Thanks Amber I look great." I then stood and we left for breakfast.

Jerome's POV.

I was curious why Amanda wasn't at breakfast. Although Fabian didn't seem to notice which bugged me in ways that no one could understand. Seriously he needs to learn to listen to his only sister! I was pulled out of my thoughts by Amanda or should I say a goddess walking into breakfast.

She looked at me and smiled. I swear I have never seen a more beautiful smile in all my life! She sat in her seat and threw me a wink truly making my heart stop.

~After Breakfast~

The second I was done with breakfast I stood and followed Amanda into the hallway. "Amanda wait up!" I called.

She turned around and smiled. "Hi Jerome." She said. "I'm really excited for tonight." She said blushing as red as a tomato.

I smiled and looked down then took her hand. "Me too. I was kind of hoping we could just stay simple and go for a little walk around the school and watch the stars. Although not even the brightest star can connect to the brightness of your eyes." I said gazing into her sky blue eyes.

She giggled and looked down. "The walk sounds great Jerome. And...I'm not the cheesy compliment type, but that was super sweet."She then kissed my cheek turned and ran out the door.

Nina's POV.

I could tell Fabian was stressed about the whole Amanda issue thing. But I was planning on not talking about it at all and just being his girlfriend and Amanda's best friend. So I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk tonight. Just us, we need to get out more." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

He looked up and smiled mischiviously. "What do you think your doing sitting that far away from me?" He asked before grabbing me and throwing me on his lap kissing me hard on the mouth.

I pulled away for air after a couple minutes. "You are a crazy boy Fabian. But that's what I like about you." I said tweaking his nose with my finger.

He pretended to try and bite my finger making my giggle. "I'll see you at 8:00 p.m. and we will go on that walk." He then kissed me again.

Amanda's POV.

I was sitting in my room when I realized I had no idea when to meet Jerome for our star gazing walk date. Quickly I jumped out of bed, checked myself in the mirror and ran to Jerome and Alfie's room.

I knocked and heard Jerome mumble come in. "Hey. I was just wondering what time you wanna go on that walk?" I said peeking in the door to see him laying on his bed reading a prank book.

He smiled. "Well good to see you too Amanda." He said standing up. "How bout we leave at 7:30?" He asked grabbing my hands.

I smiled. "Sounds good. I'll meet you by the door at 7:30 then." He then leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips before releasing me from his grip. I giggled and waved closing the door behind me.

~7:30~

Amber had spent 2 whole hours getting me ready for this walk. I had a yellow short sleeved shirt on with a white tank top underneath, white capri jeans and brown sandals my mom bought me two years prior. My hair was straight with a brown matching headband on top.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" The voice asked.

I giggled. "Could it be Alfie?" I asked rubbing my chin for dramatic effect.

Then I was spun around and kissed on the forehead. "Now first off. Would Alfie ever kiss you on the forehead? And second do I seriously sound like him?" Jerome asked wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close.

I laughed. "Well to the second one, no you don't sound anything like Alfie I was just teasing you. And to the first one I'm not actually sure." I said winking at him as he laughed.

He chuckled. "Ya your probably right. Anyway, you ready for our walk? I already got Victor to lift the curfew for us just in case." He said grabbing my hand as he opened the door for me.

I smiled. "Thanks. And yes I am." And with that we were out into the beautiful night.

~8:00~

Nina's POV.

Amanda had left a while ago for what Amber said was a date with Jerome. I still was a little upset with Jerome but as long as Amanda was happy, I was happy. I sat in Amber's make up chair as she got me ready for my walk with Fabian.

When she was finished my hair looked the same. I was dressed in a light pink t-shirt with a white tank top over it and long blue jens and silver ballet flats with a little sparkle to them.

"Thanks Amber I look great." I then hugged her and went to meet my man.

I found him standing by the door wearing his usual plaid jacket with a dark blue t-shirt underneath. Jeans and vans shoes.

"Hey there handsome." I said walking up and giving him a little peck on the lips which he happily received while wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me around.

After we were done kissing he took my hand. "You ready beautiful?" He asked giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I smiled. "Sure am. Let's go!" And with that, we were out into the beautiful night.

Amanda's POV.

Me and Jerome had been laying in the grass gazing at the stars and holding hands for about ten minutes when he finally stood up and offered me his hand.

"Now I don't know about you but I don't want to get dew on my butt and make it look like I wet my pants." He said helping me up.

I laughed. "Oh come on Jerome! Your such a party pooper that would be hilarious!" I said shoving his shoulder and laughing so hard I fell back down on the now dew covered grass.

He playfully snarled and picked me up. "Party pooper huh? Well now you've got dew on your butt and I just can't wait to show everybody." He then winked and threw me over his shoulder and spinning me around like Fabian used to.

I started laughing and screaming. "Aw! Jerome put me down!" I said laughing in between.

"Never!" He shouted but finally put me down. We were gazing into each other's eyes for a while until we started to lean in until...

**A/N. Oh my gosh! Longest chapter I have ever written. (panting) my fingers hurt. Oh well, anyway I know I said I wouldn't do this but I'm not gonna update until I get ten reviews. Until next time. SIBUNA!**


	14. Hurtful Words

**A/N. I'M BACK! Ya so u all probably thought I disappeared off the face of the earth but no. I have no excuse to my tardiness, I'm just severly into Season 2 right now that everything else just slipped my mind. Anyway to those of u who r still with me and still read my story I send u all these virtual cookies ENJOY! So without further adu I give you the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

Fabian's POV.

The night was going beautifully. I had the girl of my dreams on my arm and the stars decided to join us for our romantic walk. Things were going perfectly, and then I saw it. Amanda and Jerome staring lovingly into eachothers eyes about to lock lips.

As I stomped over to them I could feel the anger bubbling inside me. Nina was yelling at me to come back and leave them be but it was to late I was already noticed.

Amanda's POV.

Jerome started to lean in and I mimicked his actions until Jerome pulled away with a frightened look on his face. "Uh oh" He said backing away from me. I was very confused but then heard someone approaching from behind us. I spun around to see none other than my psychotic brother Fabian.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He screamed at me. "After what this creep did to you you just run back into his arms like a lost puppy?" He screamed not even trying to calm his voice.

Nina came running up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Fabian stop! Just leave them and lets go." She said pulling on him unsuccessfully.

Fabian started to go red in the face. "ANSWER ME AMANDA!" He screamed even louder than I thought possible.

I started to clench my fists to try and control my anger but then I popped. "You know what Fabian this is MY life to live not yours! So why don't you do us all a favor and just leave before this gets worse!" I yelled back wrapping my arm around Jerome to show that I wouldn't back down.

Fabian turned beet red and jerked his arm from Nina's grasp. "Don't you dare order me around Amanda!" He growled getting very close to my face.

I held my ground and got even closer. "How you gonna stop me buddy boy?" I said quietly shooting daggers into his eyes.

He fiercly grabbed my arm and started to pull. "We are leaving NOW!" He yelled pulling me away from Jerome and Nina who both looked shocked at what they were witnessing.

I ripped my arm away. "NO FABIAN! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU NOT NOW NOT EVER!" I yelled making him turn around. "WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY THINK THAT YOU MAKE ALL THE SHOTS IN MY LIFE?" I continued to shout.

He stepped very close once again. "LISTEN TO ME AMANDA! This is getting CRAZY! In fact you know what fine date Jerome I don't even care! I don't care that he hurt you, I don't care that we are related and if I could take back one day in my life, it would be the day we found each other again!"

I froze shocked and mute from his words. "Ya that's right. I wish we had never found each other!" And on that note he stormed off leaving me in shocked silent hurt filled tears.

Fabian's POV.

I instantly regretted what I had said to Amanda. Finding her was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Apart from meeting Nina. Well I couldn't tell her I'm sorry now when she probably hates my guts the most. Suddenly Nina came running up behind me.

"Care to explain what all that was about?" She asked clearly ticked off.

I turned to face her. "Nina not now ok? I'm just stressed." I said running a hand through my hair.

She scowled hard at me. Not that I didn't deserve it. "No Fabian you tell me right now why you said that to Amanda. She is back there in tears right now thinking that her twin brother doesn't care for her!" She said loudly.

I sighed. "Nina, I said not now I just need some time to think." I said looking down at the ground.

She sighed angrily. "Fine, you want time? I will give you time. But don't you dare come to me about this. You are on your own." And with that said she angrily walked back to Anubis House giving me a lot to think about.

**A/N. OK so no one kill me I just had to add some serious drama. I mean hello the story is called Too much Drama! Anyway I will update as soon as I can just please R&R they really make my day! SIBUNA!**


	15. The Aftermath

**A/N. Hey so im back again! So how did u guys like Season 2? I loved it especially the finale! Although being a total Fabina shipper i was VERY disappointed in the kiss! The build up was SUPER romantic but the kiss was not even visible so that made me sad. :'( Anyway enough babble here is the next chapter enjoy. SIBUNA!**

Fabian's POV.

That night I just layed in my bed staring at the ceiling mentally scowling myself for what had just happened. Why did I say that to her? What possessed me to act that way towards her? I knew sleep would not come to me anytime soon so I sat up and turned on my side lamp.

I had to fix this. But how? Amanda would not speak to me probably ever again and Jerome would be sure to protect her from me. Then it hit me, a letter. I would write the most heartfelt letter I have ever written in my life to Amanda. Let's just hope this works.

Amanda's POV.

I just sat there and cried on Jerome's lap for who knows how long. Jerome was being so patient and rubbing my back whispering soothing words in my ear and occasionally kissing my head.

"Shh, Amanda it will all be ok. I promise I will make sure that he keeps his distance from you." Jerome cooed in my ear while fiddling with my hair.

I sat up shaking from all the sobbing. "Thank you Jerome. I'm sorry I got your pants all wet." I joked wipping the tears off my face.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "You are more than welcome Amanda. You know that I would do anything for you." He said rubbing circle's on my back.

I smiled and pulled away. "You know Jerome let's just forget what happened. We were interrupted a little while back and that thing I think needs to be redone." I said flirtatiously.

He chuckled and leaned in. When we kissed it was like a firework show times ten. At that moment nothing had happened, there was no incident with Fabian, just me and Jerome in this moment but I knew this night would not be forgotten.

Nina's POV.

I was pacing in my room thinking about all the mixed emotions I having and venting them to Amber. "Uh Amber you should have seen it! I mean I have never seen Fabian that angry! They were both just butting heads like crazy!" I said while pacing.

She looked at me in shock. "So how did this fight end?" She asked leaning forward showing interest.

I sighed and faced her. "It ended with Fabian telling Amanda that he wish they had never found each other." I said quietly.

Amber's jaw dropped to the ground. "WHAT? Well in the morning I am gonna give that boy a piece of my mind! Nobody treats Amber Millington's friends like they are nothing more than a pair of old heels!" She said slapping the bed to prove that she was dead serious.

Suddenly my eyes grew big as I realized something. "Amber, what if Amanda's mad at me? What if she thinks I had something to do with this? Or worse what if she thinks I don't care about her because I ran after Fabian?" I said now shaking with emotion.

Amber looked at me weird. "Why did you follow that skunk?" She asked like it was an obvious question.

I sighed. "I didn't follow him to support him, I followed to ask him what just happened and that it was wrong what he said." I said going back to my pacing to calm me.

Amber sighed with relief. "Oh phew that's good." She said dramatically whipping her hand across her forehead. "Nina I know stuff and I know that Amanda could never hate you." She said smiling.

I smiled back and then Amanda walked in with red cheeks.

"AMANDA!" Me and Amber squealed giving her a big bear hug. "Are you alright?" Amber asked pulling away.

She nodded and gave a fake smile. "Oh ya I'm fine. Been better but I will be just fine." She said walking over to start getting ready for bed.

I turned and gave her a big hug from behind. "Amanda I am so sorry I didn't stay behind to comfort you. I only followed Fabian to tell him that what he did was wrong. I really hope you can forgive me." I said letting her go as she turned to face me.

She looked at me like I had five heads. "Nina what on earth made you think I was mad at you?" She asked calmly. "I knew that you were upset with Fabian I could see it in your eyes. Plus I'm kinda glad you followed him because that gave me and Jerome some alone time and we might have kissed." She said winking at me and Amber.

"EEEEE Jeranda! Oh I have to start on your scrapbook right away!" Amber squealed running to her bed and pulling out a big box.

Me and Amanda just rolled our eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "So are you sure your ok?" I asked Amanda as we brushed our teeth?

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I just am not gonna go near him for awhile and we will see if after a few weeks we can work something out. But I wont be ready for a step like that for quite awhile." She said splashing water on her face and grabbing a towel.

I nodded and gave her a big hug. Then we retired for the night.

~Next Morning~

I woke up to a very rainy day. Although it seemed the weather was reflecting how we were feeling on the inside. I streched and got up to shower ready to start the day.

As I was walking to the shower I saw Fabian of all people sneaking toward me trying not to wake anyone else up. "Hey I need your help with something." He whispered

I raised my eyebrow and gave him an _are you serious_ look. "Why should I help you? Didn't you get my message last night? I want no part of this issue. I will be your girlfriend and Amanda's best friend but I refuse to be a side picker in this situation." I whisper shouted.

He sighed. "I know it's just.." He then handed me a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked taking it from him.

"It's a letter for Amanda. I was up all last night writing it for her. I was hoping you would read it and tell me if it's good enough to maybe earn her forgiveness." He said looking me right in the eye.

I sighed. "Ok I will read it." I said and he smiled.

"Thank you Nina!" He then kissed my cheek and ran out before Amber or Amanda came out.

Fabian's POV.

I was super nervous. I had poured my heart into that letter barely getting any sleep. I just hoped that Nina would approve so that Amanda would read it and we could put this entire incident behind us.

As if on cue Nina ran in. "Fabian..this letter, i-it's amazing! I think this will do the trick." She said smiling.

I sighed and clasped my hands together and gave a quick thank you prayer. "Nina there is one more thing." I said and she looked at me weird. "Will you give her the letter?" I asked. "We both know she wont take it from me." I said.

She smiled and nodded. "Ok I will." She said and right there I felt like maybe I actually had a chance.

**A/N. Well there you go! I hope you liked it and I will update soon. Can I just please get 10 reviews cuz I only got 2 last chapter and I was kind of sad about that. Thanks! SIBUNA!**


	16. Fabian's Letter

**A/N..Hey everyone, I'm finally back! Did you guys hear the very very sad news about Nathalia leaving the cast? That is a huge bummer! I don't know about you guys, but I'm super sad about it. Hopefully they'll find someone just as good or better. Anyways, enough babble, here is the next chapter...**

**SIBUNA!**

Amanda's POV..

While sitting on her bed, closing a book, "I hope I never see another math problem again! At least the homework distracted me from Fabian for a bit."

As I rubbed my tired eyes Nina walked into the room with her hand behind her back. "Hey, what you got there," I said the her as I gestured to her hand.

Nina sat on my bed and brought forth an envelope with my name on it. I took the letter and gave her a curious look. "Who is this from?" I asked.

Nina glanced down at the envelope and then looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Amanda, you need to trust me. I really think you should read this letter. It'll help things look brighter."

Without anther word Nina stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. I twirled the letter in my hands nervous of what it could be about and who it is from. Finally I took a deep breath and slowly opened the envelope. It was from Fabian...

_My dearest Amanda,_

_I am so sorry. Please wait until you read this entire letter before you decide what to do. I would like to explain a few things to you._

_I had missed you for so long. I never though I would see you again. The day I sat down on the bench to comfort you I got the best surprise I could ask for. As you told me your past and ran off I just sat there realizing that what you had told me made you my sister. I was so overwhelmed with excitement and joy I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't believe I finally found you again. I had been wishing for this moment every since we were separated. And I never wanted to loose you again._

_When Joy, Rufus, and Mother Amelia stole you away my heart dropped to think I would loose you again. I had never felt so much rage as I did towards the three who took you, I had to get you back. When I saw you so frail with that machine I was so scared that I was too late. I wasn't ready to let go of someone so special that I had just found again. _

_When I heard what Jerome had done to you I was so enraged, but yet so confused at why you wouldn't come to me that I couldn't think straight. I had forgotten that it would take a while to develop the type of relationship where we could go to eachother for these types of things. I am so sorry that I over-reacted and didn't listen. _

_When I saw you guys in the courtyard I overreacted about seeing you with him again after he had hurt you. Because of this I hurt you even worse than Jerome did, I am so very sorry! I hope you can forgive me so we can begin to redevelop our brother sister relationship again. I am so angry and disappointed in myself for the way I treated you, disrespected you, and for the lack of love and understanding that I showed to you. You are my sister and I would do anything for you!_

_Love, Fabian_

As I closed the letter tears streamed down my face. I wasn't sure what to say or do, so I just cuddled up and went to bed.

**Hope you like the chapter. I'll update when I can. R&R. SIBUNA!**


	17. The nervous reck

**A/N; I am super excited to put this chapter up. I couldn't wait any longer. So I won't make you wait any longer!**

**SIBUNA!**

_**No point of view.**_

Nina tried to calm down Fabian as he paces back and forth in the living room. "Fabian, please just sit down for 2 seconds. I'm sure everything with be fine."

"But Nina, do you think she read the letter yet?" Fabian asked while continuing to pace. As Nina tried to respond to Fabian's questions he continued, "How do you think Amanda will respond to it? Do you think she'll want to work it out? Was she mad when you gave it to her? Has she said anything to you yet?"

As Fabian continually questioned Nina, without letting her respond, Alfie and Amber walked in for breakfast. "So Fabian has Nina proposed to you or something, is that what the pacing is all about?" Alfie laughingly questioned.

"Alfie, it is the boy that proposes, not the girl remember. We've been over this like three times before." Amber says as she rolls her eyes and walks to the table to sit down.

Fabian and Nina just look at each other and roll their eyes while Alfie walks over to join Amber. Then Fabian returns to his pacing just as Mick and Mara walk in. Mick glances at Fabian with a worried look and walks straight to him. "Hey dude, you okay? Do you need to go for a run and think it through?" Mick asks.

"No thanks, its just got to work itself out. It's just the waiting that's killing me." Fabian responds. Just then Jerome walks in, avoiding Fabian's gaze, and goes straight to the table to sit down for breakfast. As Fabian pats Mick on the arm he races over to Jerome.

As Jerome sees Fabian rushing over he becomes very nervous and starts to back away holding his hands up. "Have you seen Amanda? Is she going to come down for breakfast?" Fabian asked.

"I..uh..saw her this morning. I..uh..think..th..at..she might..uh..be going to..uh..school early and..uh..skipping breakfast." Jerome nervously responded.

Alfie looked up and laughingly commented, "It looks like we have a new stutter rutter!" Causing everyone to laugh and Jerome to become beat red.

As Nina sat down for breakfast Fabian grabbed a muffin, gave Nina a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm going to head off, I'll see you in class." Then Fabian rushed out of the room.

Amber glances at Nina and delares, "Boys, they're so much more dramatic than us." She rolls her eyes, turns to Alfie and finishes, "Are you going to get me my breakfast or not?"

~Scene change to school~

As Fabian enters the school halway he sees Amanda at her locker. He stops as he sees her finish the letter, put it in her locker and close the door and then turn the other way and walk off, without noticing Fabian standing there. Fabian begins to walk quickly to catch up with her when he's stopped by Mr. Sweet. "Ah Fabian, just the man I was looking for. I was wondering if I could get your input and help with an exhibit that we were wanting to display." Mr. Sweet says as he leads Fabian into his office.

Fabian runs to class, but everyone has already gotten there and he just hurries to sit down next to Nina, glancing back at Amanda as she is writing something. During class all he can think about is when he'll be able to talk to Amanda next. At one point he glances back at Amanda she glances at him and gives him a slight smile. Right when Fabian was about to smile back Mrs Andrews asks, "Fabian, are you paying any attention to what I'm saying or are you too distracted with the girls in the class?"

Fabian turns back around blushing, but as Mrs Andrews turns back he whispers, with a huge grin on his face, to Nina, "She smiled at me! That's got to be a good sign right?" Nina nodded right as Mr. Sweet walked in.

"Excuse me Mrs. Andrews." Mr. Sweet says, "I need to steal Amanda for a moment, she has a phone call from her mother." He guides Amanda from the room with her walking excitedly to talk to her mom.

As Nina gathers her things to leave for the next class she turns to Fabian and says, "I wonder why Amanda never came back to class?"

"I don't know, why don't we see if she's still with Mr. Sweet?" Fabian responds.

As they walk into Mr. Sweet's room they notice that Amanda isn't there but Mr. Sweet is. "Mr. Sweet, do you know where Amanda might be? She never returned to class." Nina asks.

"She said she needed to run back to the house to get her science book. Apparently she forgot it this morning." He responded.

"Thanks Mr Sweet." States Nina. Then as she and Fabian walk down the hall Nina turns to Fabian "I think I'm going to go find Amanda, I'll catch up with you in class." And before she runs away she gives Fabian and long kiss on the lips, leaving him in a daze.

~Scene change on school grounds~

As Nina walks past the hedge on the path to the house she pauses as she notices a piece of jewelry on the ground. As she picks it up she notices that it is the cremey colored bracelet with a BFF on it just like the one that she was wearing. "This is Amanda's. She's the only one that has the same bracelet as me, we made it when we were little." Nina stated with a worried look. As she glanced around the area she noticed a few broken branches on the hedge by where the bracelet was laying as well as some drag marks in the grass and scuff marks on the path. "Oh-no, not Amanda!" Nina yelled as she ran to their room.

When she arrived in the room she noticed that nothing had changed from when she left this morning and Amanda's science book was still sitting on the night stand where it had been all night. Nina gasped in horror as she ran out the door to find Fabian.

~Scene change hidden location~

Slowly Amanda starts fluttering her eyes open, but all she sees is blackness. She realized that she's laying on a cold slightly damp floor and has a slight headache. "Where am I?" she mutters to herself. As she looks around she sees, through a slightly open door, what looks like barbie dolls hanging from a rope. One has the eyes gouged out, another has the throat slit to where the head is hanging on by a thread, and another has the appendages sliced off.

As she began to sit up she heard a voice from the other room say "We've got the girl, when do you want the job done?" At that moment Amanda knew fear like she had never before experienced!

**A/N I really hope you enjoyed this chapter like I did. I'll update VERY soon because I'm anxious to continue with the story, it's like I'm ready it with you guys. SIBUNA!**


	18. Safe or Not

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I've been having troubles logging into the site. But I'm here now so you can all release that breath you've been holding. Enough blibbler blabber, on with the story.**

**SIBUNA!**

The doors flew open as Nina dashed through the halls looking for Fabian. She saw him and Amber walking into the classroom at the end of the hall. As she pushed through the crowded hallway her heart pounded as she thought of the danger Amanda could be in. "Fabian, Fabian!" Nina yelled as she gasped for air. "Amanda is in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Fabian questioned with a very concerned look on his face. He grabbed Nina's arm and led her into an empty hallway.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Amber as she flipped her hair past her shoulder. She stormed into the room with Fabian and Nina. "You are not keeping me out of the loop this time! We are in this together. Sibuna!"

"Sibuna." Fabian and Nina stated together and they sighed knowing that Amber wouldn't give up unless they told her everything.

"What is going on Nina?" Fabian asked. "Amanda just went back to the house. She was just on the phone with her mom."

"While I was walking to the house to meet up with her I saw her friendship bracelet on the ground with scuff marks on the cement and broken branches in the hedge." Nina continued. It looked like there had been a struggle. So I ran to our room and Amanda was no where to be seen. Her book that she had gone back to get was still there. I think she was kidnapped!"

"Now wait a minute," Fabian said, "Lets not jump to being kidnapped that quick. You probably just passed her and ran back out before she got there. She might have saw someone and got distracted. Plus anything could have caused those markings."

"Who would have distracted her?" Nina asked.

"Jerome. Him and Amanda are getting pretty serious you know." Commented Amber. "Sometimes I wish Alfie could be a little more like Jerome, at least with the sweep you off your feet part."

"Amber, focus." Nina replied. "Okay so I could have missed her. But what about the bracelet? We are the only two on the campus that have that type of bracelet, and I know she wouldn't have just taken in off. Plus it couldn't have just fallen off because she always kept it tucked inside her clothes so that she wouldn't loose it when it did wear down and fall off. Someone would have had to pull it off or she could have left it to let us know that something was wrong!"

"Mr Sweet was the last one to see her," said Fabian, "lets ask him if he's seen her again or if the phone call with her mom had anything to do with her not being around."

As they started walking down the hallway to Mr Sweet's office he came out of a classroom. "What are you kids doing out of class?" He asked with a stern look.

"We had a question to ask you Mr Sweet," Nina started. "I have tried to find Amanda but I haven't seen her since she went to your office for a phone call. I went to catch up with her in our room, but she never went there. We were wondering if the phone call from her mom had anything to do with her being gone?"

"Actually," Mr Sweet answered, "it does. Her mom called again shortly after I talked to you and let me know of the family situation. Amanda's Aunt and Uncle are here and are staying in a hotel not to far away. They want Amanda to come stay with them while they visit so that they can spend time with her while she's not in class. Apparently they live far away and don't get to see her much. So they picked her up while she was headed for that book I was telling you she was going to go get and are going to spend the day with her. She should be back to classes in a day or two."

Nina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Mr Sweet. I guess I was just getting paranoid that she was missing or something. Especially when her book was still in her room."

"Now, now Nina," Mr Sweet responded, "no need to worry. Hurry off to class now." As Fabian, Nina, and Amber walked into the classroom Mr Sweet had a worried look on his face. He looked down at his cell phone and mumbled under his breath. "That was a little too close. I have to make sure those kids don't find out any more about this situation, or everyone will be in danger!"

~At Hidden Location~

Amanda pulled herself together. "I've got to find a way out of here." She mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry deary," an older voice said, "There is no way out except through that front door. This is an underground house that was built to be hidden."

Amanda jumped when she heard someone talking to her. As she looked behind herself she noticed a little tunnel that led to another room. She glanced through the tunnel and saw an older woman lying there with blood on her forehead. As the woman glanced over and saw Amanda she gasped, "Oh no. They found you. I was hoping beyond hope that they would be led to another school. I'm so sorry my child."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"You are Amanda Yolksman. Your brother's name is Fabian. You were separated when you were little. I am Lucinda, the fortune teller who gave you your powers of fighting and healing. I first saw you when you were one. I helped prepare you to recieve your powers and then gave them to you when you were 4 years old." Lucinda stated.

"How did you know what school I went to or about people trying to find me?" Amanda continued to ask.

"Because I am the one who told them where to find you." Lucinda responded very sadly. "About a year ago I met the parents that adopted you. They didn't know who I was and I didn't tell them because I knew that there were people who were hunting you and your brother and I wanted you to be as safe as possible. I told them I was an old friend of your original family and was wondering how you were doing. They told me where you would be attending school and about your friend Nina. About a month afterwards I was attacked. I never saw the faces of those who were there. They asked me about you. I refused to tell them anything, so they began giving me some type of drug into my arm with a needle. It caused extreme pain to where I couldn't hold anything back. As soon as they recieved the information they wanted I was knocked unconsious and woke up here. They come in every so often and try to see if I have anything else that they want to know. Thats where all this blood came from. Let me tell you missy, if you fight them they will hurt you!"

"Did you just tell them about me or is my brother and best friend in danger too?" Amanda asked as tears streamed down her face.

"I told them everything, but they were only interrested in you. The connection that you and your brother have could make them go after him, but not to capture but to kill." Lucinda responded. "We must be quiet now she is comming closer."

Just then Amanda heard the door to the other room open and a lady yell to Lucinda, "Where is he? How do I get to the boy?" As Amanda moved to her original spot and pretended she was still unconcious she heard a bang against the wall and Lucinda screamed and then was gasping for air before silence hit. The lady walked out of the room and Amanda could see a shadow of a figure on the phone. "The lady passed out as she fell to the floor. The girl is still unconcious. I will wake her soon enough. We must use any means to get to the boy. Even the girl won't be able to fight us away." As she hung up the phone Amanda glanced through the doorway which was still cracked open and saw the figure take a new barbie doll out of a package and with a knife slowly cut off the hair and the scalp. "This will teach you not to go against us!" Then she hung it up with the others.

Amanda closed her eyes and tried to stay calm as tears streamed down her checks. "I could be next!"

**A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Heck, I'm getting chills! Will update VERY soon, because believe me it's like I'm reading the story with you. Please review, they mean a lot to me. SIBUNA!**


	19. Confusion

**A/N Well, I'm posting again. I'd really like to know what you think of this one and the last one. I'm not sure if you liked it or not since there weren't any reviews. They really keep me going because that's how I know if people are reading my story. Anyway, next chapter...SIBUNA!**

As Jerome glanced at his watch he wasn't sure if he should be frustrated or worried. Amanda was about 1 hour late meeting him for dinner and she hasn't even called. As the waitress came by the 5th time he finally decided to get up and leave. "I wonder where she is. I hope everything's okay. It's probably Fabian, she mentioned something about him trying to work it out. He probably distracted her. I'll find him and Nina if I can't find Amanda." Jerome stated under his breath as he walked back to the school.

Fabian and Nina were cuddling on the couch pretending to do homework but unable to take there eyes off of each other as Jerome walked in. "Hey have you guys seen Amanda?" he asked.

Nina glanced up in a daze after kissing Fabian. "Didn't she tell you? Apparently her Aunt and Uncle are in town and she's gone to stay with them for a few days. She's supposed to be back to classes in a couple days, but she'll be staying with them after school." She informed Jerome.

"Are you sure? I talked to her this morning and we had plans for dinner. I waited at the cafe for over an hour. She never called or anything." Jerome was looking puzzled as he spoke. "It's not like her to not call or leave a message. Did you actually talk to her about this?"

"Well, no." Nina replied now getting worried again. "Mr. Sweet is the one who told us about it. He said she recieved a call from her mom, which is why she left class early. But it isn't like Amanda not to call, especially when she has plans with someone."

Jerome pulled out his phone and tried to call Amanda. "It just goes straight to voicemail. I thought she never turned it off? Maybe Mr. Sweet has another number that he's given Trudy that I can reach her on." He finished as he trailed off through the house to find Trudy.

As Nina turned to Fabian she started rambling, "Fabian he's right. It's not like Amanda to not call if her plans change. She always leaves a message and a number to reach her on. And she usually doesn't turn her phone off. She leaves it on just in case someone at home has an emergency and needs to reach her." Nina continued talking faster and faster and faster. "What if something did happen to her? What if she can't call? What if she's in trouble or has had a accident or something? We should..."

Before Nina could finish her last sentence Fabian grabbed her by the shoulders and began passionately kissing her. Her worries stopped and dreams of her and Fabian began.

In the other room Jerome had found Trudy. "Did she leave another number or a message or anything?" He asked.

"No," Trudy responded. "I only know what Mr. Sweet told me, that she was staying with family for a few days before coming back for classes. I did think it was a little weird that she didn't even take any of her things though. But maybe they have stuff for her to use."

Just then Mr. Sweet walked in. He had been standing out in the hallway listening to the coversation. "Jerome, I'm sorry I didn't get the message to you earlier. Before Amanda left she wanted me to tell you that she wouldn't be able to make it to dinner with you tonight. It slipped my mind until a couple moments ago." Mr. Sweet stated.

"Mr Sweet, Is there a number that I can call her on, like a hotel number or something? There must be a way to reach her." Jerome asked.

"She said she would get the number to us later. She was so excited she ran out as fast as she could. Now Trudy, I heard you had made some apple pie that needed tasting." Mr. Sweet said turning to Trudy. As they walked into the kitchen Mr. Sweet glanced back at Jerome with a worried look on his face.

~Scene Change

Amanda slowly sat up and pulled herself together after she heard the lady leave the outside room. "Lucinda are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes," a weak Lucinda replied. "I'm okay, just a little sore. Don't let them get to you. They are doing this to try to scare you!"

"Well, it's working. I'm terrified! I don't know what they want from me." Amanda said between sobs.

Lucinda responded, "I'm not certain, but I know it has something to do with your fighting powers. You have a source of energy in you that most people can only dream about."

"Who is that lady and what are all those dolls for?" Amanda asked pulling herself back together again, as she looked through the tunnel at Lucinda.

"There are actually 2 women. The one that just left is the rough one who gets very violent and uses the dolls to control and manipulate people. If she is upset or gets crossed then watch out because she will seek out her vengeance. The other one is..." Lucinda trailed off just as someone walked into the other room.

Amanda moved away from the tunnel and moved into the center of the room. Just then a woman appeared in the doorway. "Good you're up." she stated. "We were beginning to wonder when you would awaken. I brought you some food and something to drink. You have to keep your strength up so you can go back to school and put on a good face for your friends."

"I don't understand. You're sending me back to school?" Amanda asked very slowly.

"After a little training and convincing of what is acceptable and what is not then yes, you and I will be returning to your school." The lady said.

"You are coming too?" asked Amanda.

"But of course. Who do you think will be keeping an eye on you? Plus someone has to figure out who is in your life and if you have contact with anyone else that is necessary in our arrangements." She said smirking.

"Who are you and how will you be staying at the school with me? What kind of authority and power do you think you have to be able to control me let alone those who are at my school?" as Amanda was talking she began to get louder and louder with anger and soon she was standing right in front of the lady ready to spring on her.

Quickly the lady grabbed Amanda's throat and threw her up against the wall pinning her there powerless. "I will be obtaining a secretary position and staying in a spare room in the House of Anubis so I can keep a very very close eye on you. And my name dear child is Vera. Trust me you do not want to cross me!" As she finished her statement Amanda passed out from having the air cut off from her and Vera threw her to the ground. "You just wait child, this isn't even close to being over!"

**A/N Boy oh boy this story just keeps getting more and more interresting. I hope you guys are reading and enjoying this story as much as I am. Please review and I'll update soon. SIBUNA!**


	20. And it begins

**A/N HELLO! Sorry been gone so long, been kind of busy, but ready to update again. Enjoy. SIBUNA!**

"So are you ready for your final session of training?" Vera asked as she prepared the syringes.

"Do I really have to be tied to this chair? I haven't ran away yet have I?" Amanda responded.

"No dear, not yet! I'm just getting your medicine ready." replied Vera.

"Please no, I don't want to take that stuff again. I don't like what its doing to me." Amanda pleaded.

"Thats the point. This will make it so you have to come to me and get your 'fix'. If I get you hooked on this then that will keep you under my thumb that much more. Not to mention the fact that I will be listening to everything that you say and what others say back to you. Plus this makes it so you can't use your fighting powers to fight against us." Vera explained.

"How will that happen? Are you going to put a wire on me or something?" Amanda asked.

"I guess it's time that you learned that plan. First we will have you hooked on this medicine to where you will need a dose everyday or you will start getting sick. The sickness will include sweats, shaking, and intense, non-stop vomiting until you get another dose. The only way to get you off this med is by intense medical supervision and intervention. When you go back to school you will be wearing a wire, but you will also be wearing a metal belt. If you do anything that makes anyone suspect anything there will be a shock given to you. It will look as though you have the chills the first time. Everytime after that it will get more and more intense until it will look as though you have had a seizure. This will keep you in line, and it will keep you from revealing yourself. The wire will be small and hidden." As Vera explained this, she injected the medication into Amanda's arm. "Now this baby here," Vera continued as she held up what looked like a gun but with a big needle onto it. "Is a tracking device. Once I put this in your arm it will work its way to your bone and latch on. This will let us track you. Good luck trying to fight that one. Now do you remember the plan? You have been staying with your aunt and uncle who came to visit you. You will be coming back here every night to sleep, or should I say to see your aunt and uncle. There will be another lady who will let you in and lock you into your room. If you cross her, well...heaven help you! And don't worry, so far everyone has bought your story, and Mr. Sweet is helping them to buy it, so if there are any problems, you can go to him or come to me since I will be a secretary there. I will start the afternoon that you get back."

"Mr. Sweet? How did you get him to cooperate and be involved in all this?" Amanda asked as she pulled herself together from the results of the medicine.

"Easy this is how..." Vera responded as she pulled open the door that Amanda thought led to the outside. Out fell a boy about Amanda's age. He was locked in the broom closet. As he gasped for air Vera grabbed his head and made him look at Amanda. "This is Eddy. He is Mr. Sweet's son. He will also be joining you at school, but he is having a little harder time with his training and will need a little more work before he joins you. He will be ready to come by the end of the week, won't you Eddy?" Vera dropped Eddy's head and he lay there barely moving.

A mumble was heard from the bruised and bent boy who could barely see out of one eye due to the swelling.

"You will not get away with treating us this way!" Amanda yelled.

"We will see about that! Vera responded as she grabbed the gun with the needle on it. She walked over to Amanda and before Amanda could say anything she shoved it into Amanda's upper arm until it was near the bone.

All that was heard after that was Amanda, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~THE NEXT MORNING~

"Now Trudy, this is ridiculus! I haven't heard from Amanda for about a week and no one will take me serious when I say that something isn't right." Jerome said as he followed Trudy into the kitchen to get more food for breakfast.

"Actually Jerome, it's only been 5 days. And don't worry I talked to Mr Sweet this morning and he said that Amanda should be coming back today for classes. I'm not sure exactly what time, but it should be this morning." Trudy explained.

Before Jerome could respond he heard the front door open. As Jerome dashed over to see who it was he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth hung down and then turned into a huge smile. There stood Amanda gazing into his eyes, but looking exhausted.

"Amanda!" Jerome yelled and he ran to her and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "I've missed you so much, I was so worried."

"Hi Jerome. I've missed you too. Sorry I worried you. There was nothing to be..uh..well I'm back now." responded Amanda.

"Amanda is that you," Nina yelled at the top of the stairs. She ran down and gave Amanda a huge hug. Amanda had to hide the pain due to the stress her body had been under. "I'm so glad your back. What happened? How come you never answered your phone?"

Just then Fabian began walking down the stairs. He stopped mid-way and him and Amanda just looked at each other. "Hi Amanda." He was able to get out.

"Hello Fabian, How are you?" Amanda responded.

Fabian ran down and stood a couple feet away from her. "I'm good, I've just been worried about you and about us."

"Oh Fabian, don't worry about it. We're okay. I loved your letter, it's just been crazy lately." Amanda responded right before they embraced for a huge brother/sister hug.

"Sorry everyone, I'm just a little off. I think I need to rest for a bit." Amanda said very slowly as she headed for the stairs.

Jerome, Fabian, and Nina all looked confused. "Rest from what? You've just been staying with your aunt and uncle in a hotel haven't you? I think that would be better rest then what we get here sometimes." Jerome asked.

"Oh, right." Amanda responded back as she looked down at her feet. "I've just had a rough...I mean busy few days. I just need to get back into the swing of thing." She finished as she fought back tears. Since she almost slipped she recieved a pin prick shock from the electric belt.

Jerome put his arm around Amanda and walked with her and Fabian in to have breakfast. As they walked away Nina watched intensely. She had noticed Amanda jump before she paused during talking. She said to herself. "Something isn't right. Amanda isn't normal Amanda. Something has happened that she isn't telling us, or maybe she can't tell us. I must find out so I can help her!" Then she walked off to join the others.

**A/N So did you guys like it? I personally loved this chapter, especially the reunion of all the friends. Anyway please read and review, the reviews really mean so much to me. SIBUNA!**


	21. Connections

**A/N Ok everybody I was at a romance author's signing last night and I'm ready to go today. Believe this chapter will be juicy in more ways than one. Enjoy! Sibuna!**

Classes went pretty normal except for Amanda being very jumpy and not talking much. Nina was trying to figure out how to get her to talk to her. Anytime Nina was able to get Amanda alone for a moment Amanda would come up with some excuse to walk away from her. Nina was ready to take some drastic action. And finally after most of the school day she got her moment as Amanda walked into the girls bathroom.

"What is going on Amanda?" Nina asked as she followed her into the bathroom.

Amanda turned around a little shocked and asked, "What are you talking about? I just have to pee."

"No, you've been avoiding me all day. Anytime I get you alone for a moment you come up with some reason to walk away. I know something is going on and that things aren't right! Where were you and what happened to you?" Nina said getting more and more firm.

"Nina I was with my aunt and uncle who came to visit. We spent some good time together and now I have to get caught up on everything I missed." Amanda said as she glanced down at the floor. She knew that if she had to look at Nina she wouldn't be able to lie and she couldn't handle another shock today. She had already recieved 3 from slipping here and there and they've been getting worse each time. Her head was beginning to hurt.

"You've never mentioned an aunt and uncle to me before. Plus it's me, you tell me everthing and we go everywhere together. I see how jumpy you've become and I know that you are not easily scared, so what is going on?" Nina asked again.

Suddenly Amanda looked up and made eye contact with Nina. Nina saw the tears streaming down Amanda's eyes as Amanda barely got out, "Nina, I'm really okay. It's just been a busy week. I need to go to the bathroom now, but I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Then Amanda gave Nina a huge firm hug.

Nina stood there as Amanda walked into a stall in shock. It takes a lot to get Amanda to cry. Then and there she knew that something was seriously wrong, but for whatever reason Amanda couldn't tell her about it. As she walked out of the bathroom deep in thought suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and twirled her around. He grabbed her around the waist and neck and dipped her backwards. Suddenly he planted a big kiss on her lips right as Nina could tell that it was Fabian.

"Where have you been all day?" Fabian asked. "I've been wanting to take you in my arms and kiss you since this morning. I can't wait another moment..." Right then he pinned Nina against the lockers and continued the kiss that he originally started. And of course Nina couldn't refuse.

Amanda walked out of the bathroom after she had straightened herself up. And was finally able to smile as she walked past Nina and Fabian. "Nothing changes," Jerome said as he walked up behind her. "And trust me it keeps getting worse day by day!" He finished as he pointed to Nina and Fabian still kissing by the lockers.

Jerome wrapped his arm around Amanda and walked with her down the hallway. "Now tell me miss Amanda, how should we make-up for our missed date?"

Amanda grinned again, glad to be back in Jerome's arms. "I would love to be with you tomarrow night!" She said excitedly.

"Tomarrow, what about today?" Jerome asked as he gently pulled Amanda into a cubby whole in the wall and pushed her hair away from her eyes. As he gently caressed her check she closed her eyes wishing this moment would never end. Right when their lips were about to touch for a gentle kiss...

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, there is an anouncement I would like to make." Hollered Mr Sweet at the end of the hallway. "We have a new student starting today."

Now everyone was paying attention. Amanda and Jerome made their way back into the hallway right next to where Fabian and Nina were standing and watching Mr Sweet.

"This is Eddy Miller. He will be staying in the Anubis house." Mr. Sweet continue. "We also have a new staff member. This is Vera and she will be a new secretary for the school and also staying in the Anubis house."

As their names were mentioned Eddy, a young boy with ruffled blonde hair and old bruising around his eyes, and Vera, a middle aged woman with short blonde hair, walked out from Mr. Sweet's office. "I would like everyone to welcome them and make them feel as comfortable as possible." Mr Sweet finished as he walked back into his office.

"What is he all about. He is pretty yummy if you ask me!" Patricia whispered as she walked up to where Fabian and Nina were standing.

Nina barely heard a word Patricia said due to Amanda's reaction to seeing Eddy and Vera. She noticed as Eddy walked by his eyes locked on Amanda's and tears began welling up in her eyes again. Nina then knew that somehow they were connected. She leaned over to Fabian, "We need to talk?" She whispered as she led him away. Then she told him everything she noticed and everthing Amanda had said to her in the bathroom.

"So how will we find out what is going on? It sounds like someone is hurting them, or blackmailing them." Fabian said.

"I think I know how to get a little more concrete evidence about Amanda, but I won't be able to do it until tonight when she leaves to go back to her aunt and uncle's house. And I think we should get the gang back together." Nina responded as they began going to their last class for the day.

After classes ended Amanda left in a taxi and Nina rushed to the phone. About a half hour later she returned to her room where Fabian was waiting for her as white as a ghost. "So what did you find out?" Fabian asked.

"I just got off the phone with Amanda's mom. Amanda doesn't have any aunt and uncles. Both parents were only children. She has no relatives at all that are around here and would come to visit. And the other thing. Mr Sweet has told them that Amanda is off on a field project to tour various parts of England to help her learn the history of England. He told them that every student who is not from England goes on this tour to help them understand the land and customs better." Nina said as she looked down at the ground.

"But there is no tour of England for other students." Fabian stated.

"I know. Amanda has been taken by someone and Mr. Sweet is involved." As Nina made her last statement tears streamed down her eyes and she finished with "Amanda is in a lot of trouble!"

~CHANGE SCENE~

Amanda walked into the buidling where she was to return every night. As she walked in she saw a big burly woman walk swiftly across the floor to her then suddenly...SMACK! Amanda was facedown on the floor with blood coming from her nose. The big lady had hit her. "You little brat! You almost slipped numerous times today. You almost confided in Nina." As she was talking she grabbed Amanda by the hair and began dragging her into another room with nothing but a chair in there. "You will have a long night of training before returning to school tomarrow." She threw Amanda across the room then said, "Now tell me about the boy named Fabian!"

**A/N Was that juicy enough for you? It was juicy for me. I swear I never want these chapters to end, but they've got to stop somewhere. Please read and review. I really love reading your reviews, they mean so much to me. SIBUNA!**


	22. Free or not

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, I love getting them. Not much to say, so enjoy. SIBUNA!**

Nina sat down in the circle next to Fabian and Amber. "So what are we going to do about Amanda?" Patricia asked.

"I know, we could hog tie her up here in the attic!" said Alfie.

"Not in the attic, it's so dusty and dirty up here. It would just ruin her hair and skin complection. What about tieing her up somewhere cleaner?" Amber responded.

"Come on guys, this is serious. Amanda could be in serious danger." Nina scolded.

"They might have a point Nina." Fabian began trying to calm her down. "If she is stuck somewhere then she can't leave and whoever is hurting her can't get to her."

"But she's being hurt even when she's in classes. Everytime she starts talking about what is going on with her or about where she has been she jumps and you can tell she is hurting." Nina said.

"But that would mean that someone is watching her or can at least hear her." Alfie said getting more and more concerned.

"Would it be Mr Sweet?" Patricia asked. "Nina you said that he was involved. Could he be the one watching Amanda too closely?"

"And what about Eddie and Vera." Amber chimed in. "It's a little weird that they show up the same time that Amanda comes back. Plus the fact that both Amanda and Eddie look a little more damaged then most people would. And Vera, I mean did you see those shoes that she was wearing with that outfit. Can you say Predator?"

"You do have a point. It is very weird that Vera started a job right at this particular time, especially with no one quiting. And it's very weird that no one seemed too concerned about how beat up Eddie looked. I'm not sure if Mr Sweet is in this willingly though. Did you see the concerned look he gave Eddie as he walked away from Mr Sweet's side?" Nina responded.

"Vera does seem a little..." Before Patricia could finish they heard the door to the attic swing open.

"What are you children doing up here? I believe Victor told you to be in bed over 2 hours ago, yet here you are up in a dusty attic doing what exactly?" Vera asked as she gave them a stern look.

"We're just hanging out." Fabian responded after giving Nina and the others a look of help.

"Yeah, just doing the things that us teenage kids tend to do." Nina chimed in.

"I want you all to go to your rooms and I don't want to see you up and about until breakfast in the morning." Vera firmly said.

They all walked down the stairs and back to their rooms. As they walked out of earshot and sight Vera pulled out her phone to make a call. "We might have a problem. Amanda's friends were just up in the attic in the middle of the night, but they wouldn't tell me exactly what they were doing. They might be on to us, or at least that something is off about Amanda. You need to make her look good for the morning. I don't care if she's passed out from exhaustion, get some make-up or something to cover any marks that you might have made. Has she told us anything about the boy? He might not be our link, but either way we will find a way to make her talk soon."

~The Next Morning

Jerome was waiting like a lost puppy dog at the door. "Jerome," Trudy said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Amanda. She should be arriving back any moment." Jerome responded.

"She won't be back until lunch. She had a late night with her aunt and uncle and needed to rest." Trudy told him.

"The day won't be able to go fast enough until lunch time then." Jerome said back with a huge grin on his face.

Nina slipped out before breakfast to head off to school. She was able to slip into Mr Sweet's office in order to look around to see if she could find any information about what was going on with Amanda. She found a piece of paper with an address and phone number on it. She copied it down so she could look it up later. Right when she was putting it into her bag Mr Sweet walked in. "What do you think you are doing in here, and messing around in my desk?" he hollered. But as he did so Nina watched as his eyes went up to the ceiling and then back to her.

"Sorry sir, I came to talk to you about a problem I was having with one of my teachers." Nina responded.

"**I** am sorry, but **I'm afraid** I can't help you. You might want to **pay more attention** to what your teacher is saying. **Watch and learn. **Instead of just hoping to retain the information by sitting there. **That's all I can tell you right now!**" As Mr Sweet finished he glanced up to the ceiling again. Then he motioned for Nina to leave. As she did so she turned back one last time to see Mr Sweet bending over his desk with his head in his hands. As she walked away she glanced at the ceiling and saw a round black spot that looked like it had a mirror in the middle.

After she shut the door she was knocked over by a dog running through the halls with Jerome and Alfie following close behind. "Sorry Nina." Alfie hollered at her.

"Taking dogs for walks to earn some cash, gotta run." Jerome hollered after Alfie.

Fabian saw Nina fall and rushed to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and as he pulled her up he stroked her cheek and gently kissed her on the lips. After a moment he pulled away. "I've been missing that since..." Before he finished Nina put her finger to his lips and pulled his head in close to continue the kiss that they started.

"So is this what this school is all about?" Eddie asked as he walked up beside Patricia and Joy. "If so I think I want in on the action, if you know what I mean?"

Patricia smiled and turned to him acting serious. "No I don't know what you mean, would you like to explain it to us?"

Eddie looked at Patricia with a lose of words and Joy chuckled next to her. "I, uh, well..."

"Did you want me to help you join in, or were you talking about joining in with Nina or possibly even Fabian?" Patricia smugly said with a smirk.

"Never mind, I was just goofing around." Eddie began to turn away a little dumbfounded.

"So what happened to you?" Patricia asked before he could walk away.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked looking a little nervous.

"Well, you get here and you look like you've been beat up. What happened? Did someone do that to you?" Patricia proded.

"I was just in a fight okay." Eddie snapped at her as he walked away.

Patricia followed him and continued, "It wasn't a fight. You just got here a couple days ago and were on a flight before that, and you don't know anyone here. If you would have gotten in a fight before coming your bruises would be almost gone. Who did this to you? Did someone take you and hurt you? Does this have anything to do with Amanda? Who else is involved?"

"JUST STOP! STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Eddie yelled. Just as he did so everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to watch Patricia and Eddie, even Fabian and Nina stopped kissing to see what was happening.

Eddie grabbed Patricia's arm and pulled her into a corner. "Nothing is happening. And it has nothing to do with Amanda!" Right when he said that a shock went through his body and he began shaking violently.

Patricia tried to stop him but he fell to the ground and continued shaking. "Help! Help someone please!" Patricia yelled.

Mr Sweet ran over and began bracing Eddie's head. "Please no, please stop this." Mr Sweet said as tears began streaming down his cheeks. Then Mr Sweet mumbled to himself, "This is enough." Then he pulled Eddie's shirt up and from where Patricia was sitting it looked as though he unhooked something from Eddie's side. As soon as Mr Sweet did this Eddie stopped shaking. He picked him up and headed to the nurses office. Then Patricia saw it as they walked off.

~In the field right before lunch.

"He knew her. He didn't ask who she was, he just said she was involved. So Eddie knows Amanda. And I think I know how they are being hurt and listened too. When Mr Sweet lifted up his shirt I saw part of a wire taped to Eddie's stomach. There was a bare wire and a black one. I think that the bare one is what is shocking them and causing them to jump." Patricia explained to Amber, Nina, and Fabian.

"Along with that I think Mr Sweet was trying to give me a message. When he caught me snooping around in his office he kept looking at the ceiling. When I finally looked up there was a black circle with a mirror in the middle. It looked like it could have been a camera. Then when he was talking to me he kept emphasizing certain words like I, I'm afraid, pay more attention, watch and learn, and that's all I can tell you right now. I think that whoever is controlling and hurting Eddie and Amanda is also controlling Mr Sweet." Nina explained.

"Mr Sweet acted a little different when he ran to Eddie when Eddie was shaking on the ground. He even began crying. I wonder if Eddie has some type of personal relationship with Mr Sweet. Does Mr Sweet have any nephews or even a son?" Patricia asked.

"That would explain how they are controlling Mr Sweet, if they are using Eddie." Amber responded.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Fabian.

"Well I have an address and phone number that I can look into, but in relation to Amanda I think I know who we can get to help." Nina replied as she glanced accross the field and saw Jerome walking by.

~In the parking lot after lunch.

Jerome waited anxiously for Amanda. A few moments later he saw the car pull up. Amanda stepped out and when she saw Jerome a huge smile spread accross her face. She ran over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. "I couldn't wait to see you again." Amanda said excitedly. But even as she said it Jerome could tell that something was wrong. She was trying too hard to act excited and when he pulled her in close she winced a little as though she was in pain.

"I've been looking forward to you coming back too. How about we go for a stroll down across the bridge? Everyone is headed back to class so we'll have a little alone time and being a little late for class shouldn't hurt us too bad. And don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior, a complete gentleman!" Jerome stated as he bent down to give Amanda another kiss.

"Okay, that sounds great." Amanda responded as they began to walk to the bridge.

Once they got there Jerome got a little quieter. "What's the matter Jerome?" Amanda asked.

Jerome glanced at her with his eyes getting a little watery. He turned Amanda to face him and pulled her in close by pushing into the small of her back with his hands. As he did he felt something wet, almost like water. He pulled his hands away and as he glanced at them he noticed they were covered with blood. He looked at Amanda and as he went in to give her a kiss his hands went up her shirt to her stomach and quickly tore something apart from where it had been hidden by her skin. Amanda jerked away, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You are free now, at least for as long as we can get you to be." Jerome responded with small tears streaming down his cheeks. Just then Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie walked out of the bushes.

"What is going on?" Amanda asked.

"Nina planned it." Fabian responded. "She called your parents and found out the truth about you not having an aunt and uncle. She comfronted Mr Sweet and found out he was involved. And then Patricia comfronted Eddie and found out he was connected somehow. They haven't been able to give us direct information, but from reactions and small hints we found that you were wired. Why don't we bandage you up and then you can tell us what is happening?"

"Where is Nina?" Amanda asked looking around while tears streamed down her face.

Amber responded, "She found an address and phone number in Mr Sweet's desk and she's going to find out what it is."

"No, she can't!" Amanda yelled. "Thats the address to where they've been keeping me. There is a lady there that is mean, she's the one that did this too me last night. If Nina gets caught I don't know what will happen to her."

~Hidden Location

Nina rounded the corner and stared at the building where the address lead her. "It looks like a wharehouse with multiple doors around it." She mumbled to herself. "Well, Nina lets find out what it is." She walked to the building and slowly made her way to one of the doors. She slowly opened it and when she saw that it was an empty room she snuck inside. It had one chair inside, but it had some blood on the floor. Nina became more an more nervous. She walked along the wall to where the next door opened to another room. As she glanced out she saw the barbie dolls strug up with damage done to them. Then suddenly a lady appeared in the doorway. Nina tried to hide, but it was too late, she was seen. The lady entered the room and when Nina tried to run to the outside door the lady grabbed her arm and shoved her to the ground. The lady then walked over to the outside door and locked it with a key.

"We've been waiting for you deary." The lady said. "We left the doors unlocked for you and everything."

"How did you know I'd be coming?" Nina asked.

"We've been listening to everything. After Amanda slipped in the bathroom and then you met with all your friends in the attic last night, we knew you would be looking a little deeper than most would. And yes, thats right. Vera is with us. She's the one that planted the address into Sweet's office. We figured you'd find it sooner than later. We knew that since Amanda couldn't give us all the information we needed we could use you to fill in the blanks." The lady explained.

"Information about what?" Nina asked.

"About Fabian and his relationship with Amanda. We want to know it all." The lady answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nina answered back as she inched away from the lady.

"I thought you'd say that, but don't worry. We have a long night ahead of us!" As the lady finished she slammed the door to the other room shut. Nina was trapped.

**A/N WOW...That is officially the longest chapter ever and it was AWESOME! Please tell me what you think in a review, I love to read them.**

**SIBUNA!**


	23. Prepare

**A/N Hey everybody. Did you hear that season 3 is confirmed? I am so excited! Although it's kind of bitter sweet cuz I miss Nathalia. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

"We have to go get her now!" Yelled Amanda. "There is no telling what that lady will do to her."

"Hold on a minute," Fabian said trying to calm down Amanda. "What would they want from Nina? Why do they want you?"

"And how is Eddie involved?" Patricia added.

"Okay, shortened version." Amanda began. "They somehow want my powers of fighting. I'm not sure how exactly Eddie is involved, but I saw him there the last few days before I came back. He was in worse shape than me. But he is strong and fights hard. They've been trying to get information from me but I think because of my fighting powers I've been strong enough to hold it back and tolerate their torture. I don't know if Nina could withstand them though. I don't know what will happen if she tells them what they want to know. And I don't know what they'll do to her."

"Amanda, slow down. What exactly do they want to know?" Jerome asked.

"They want to know about Fabian." Amanda said looking worridly at Fabian.

~Hidden Location~

"Stop, please, stop! I can't take anymore. Please just let it stop." Nina said with tears streaming down her face.

"Then tell me what I want to know." Said the lady. "Who is the boy? What relationship does he have with Amanda and how are you involved with him?"

"Why do you want to know about Fabian? What does he matter to you?" Nina responded weakly.

"Fabian is his name huh? Thats a little better. We want to know because he will be in our way if he can do what we think he can. but we need to find out more info before we kill the wrong boy!" The lady explained as she leaned down and put her face into Nina's face.

"Kill him? Why do you need to kill him? He hasn't done anything to you, or even know who you are?" Nina yelled.

"Watch it girl. If he is the boy we think he is then he can stop us from finishing off Amanda. See, we know about her fighting powers. We want them and will take them. This machine out here can pull them out of her and put them into someone else. Then we can accomplish what we need to. And don't worry girl, it won't kill her, but it will weaken her enough to where she can barely walk if at all." The lady explained.

Suddenly the door to the room flew open. "What are you doing? Why are you telling her information? You're supposed to be getting information from her and then finishing her off, not bonding with her!" Yelled a very upset Vera.

"What does it matter what we tell her? It's not like she's ever leaving here." The lady responded back.

"Have you noticed this? We can't hear or see Amanda." Vera said as she looked at a few computer screens in the other room.

"No I've been busy with this gangly one. Is there a cord disconnected? That little brat better not have unhooked anything." The lady responded back as she walked to the other room where Vera was shutting the door behind her. Nina was in the room alone.

As Nina pulled herself together she began looking around the room then all of a sudden she heard someone start to speak to her. "Hello Chosen One! I've been waiting to meet you. I knew that you would come, but I was hoping you would bring others so that you would be more protected." Someone from the other room whispered.

Nina suddenly saw the opening to the other room and crawled over to it. "Who are you and how do you know me?" She asked.

"I am Lucinda, I've over heard many things that they talk about. That is how I know about you. How is Amanda? Is she okay?" Lucinda asked.

"She is fine. We figured out about how they wired her and my friends helped to disconnect it while I headed here." Nina responded.

"You need to get out of here. You need to warn Amanda and Fabian. Keep them safe. You also need to get to Eddie." Lucinda said.

"Eddie, why Eddie?" Nina asked.

"Because child he is your protector. He is the Osirian. He is the protector of the Chosen One. He can help keep you safe. Now go child." Lucinda responded back.

"How do I get out? The doors are all locked." Nina said.

"Listen closely child. Even though this place looked like a big building above the ground, it is below the ground. Once all the doors are locked and sealed the building sinks into the ground to hide itself. You need to follow the tunnels that lead to the hidden doors that are just below the grass in the field above. You will have to tear through the grass since that path has not been taken for years. Not many know about it." Lucinda explained.

"But how..." Before Nina could finish Luncinda interrupted. "Use your locket child!"

Just then Nina took out and held up her locket from Sara and saw it start to glow. Suddenly a mark on the cement wall began to glow and an engraving appeared that resembled the locket. Nina crawled to the engraving and put her locket up to it. Suddenly a door opened that led to a cement tunnel that was dark with cob webs all over it.

"I can barely move, how am I going to make it through there?" Nina asked.

"You will find the strength. Use the locket to guide you. Now go child, go!" Lucinda demanded.

Nina weakly stood up and then stepped into the tunnel. Suddenly the door closed behind her and her locket lit up like a flashlight to help guide her way. "Well, here we go." She mumbeled to herself as the journey began.

~School grounds~

"I still don't think you should be going? You are finally free from their torture and now you're going back?" Jerome said worridly.

"I'll be okay Jerome. I can't leave Nina there by herself, plus you are coming with me to protect me." Amanda responded as she grabbed Jerome's hand and gave him a smile with a wink.

"Where did Fabian go anyways? I would think he'd be running to save his precious Nina and have her back into his arms!" Patricia asked with a laugh.

"He said he was going to get some supplies and then he took Alfie with him. They need more preparation then me and it only took me 60 minutes to get ready to go today." Amber said.

Suddenly as they crossed the field they heard something running up behind them. "Oh no," Amanda shouted. "They've discovered us, run!" But before they could go very far four horses came running up beside them and stopped. As they looked up at the horses Alfie and Fabian looked down from them.

"We figured this would be faster than walking." Fabian explained.

"How did you get these? You didn't kill anyone for them did you Fabina?" Patricia asked.

"I have a distant relative that lives about a mile away from the school that raises horses." Alfie explained. "He said if I ever needed to borrow any to just let him know, and here we are."

"You don't expect me to get on that hairy beast do you?" Amber asked with a glare.

"Come on Amber," Amanda pleaded. "It's for Nina."

"Oh all right, but if I end up with fleas I will blame you Alfie Lewis!" Amber hollered.

Jerome and Amanda hopped on one horse, Alfie and Amber on another, and Fabina and Patricia rode single. "Figures." Patricia say smuggly as she glanced at Fabian.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"You would be on a white horse riding off to save Nina wouldn't you? Once you rescue her you'll be riding off into the sunset!" Patricia said with a grin.

"If we don't hurry it'll be the hospital he's riding off into with her." Amanda responded. "We've got to hurry." Then they all rode off towards the hidden building.

~In the Tunnels~

"AHHH!" Nina yelled as more dirt fell on top of her into the cuts that were all over her body. "It's okay Nina, you can do this. Just get back to the school and you'll feel a little better." She continued to make her way through the tunnels until she came upon a ladder that lead to a bunch of dirt. "This must be where I have to claw my way out through the grass. We'll here goes nothing." Then she climbed the ladder and began to dig.

~In the field~

"I don't understand." Amanda said as she looked around. "We should be able to see the buiding from here. It was right over there past this field."

Suddenly they heard something coming from the ground. "What is that ripping sound?" Amber asked.

"It sounds like its coming from the grass." Fabian responded. As he hopped off the horse. "And look at this area, it's weaker then the rest." Suddenly Fabian dropped to the ground and began pulling up the grass. Slowly a hole started to appear and Fabian could see a hand sticking through. He pulled the grass and dirt out from around the hand and then pulled Nina through the hole and into his arms.

"Oh, I knew you'd come for me." Nina said as she looked up into Fabian's eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What have they done to you?" Fabian asked as he held a cut up, bloody and dirt caked Nina.

"It doesn't matter now, but we need to get you out of there, you and Amanda. You two are who they want. They want to get rid of Fabian and take away Amanda's powers which will leave her weak and barely alive." Nina said as she struggled to stand.

Fabian took her in his arms and gently kissed her right before boosting her up on the horse. Amanda had hopped down to help Fabina to steady Nina until she could hold herself up. Amanda and Fabian began to lead the horses and turn them around to start heading home when suddenly a large diesel truck stopped on the road and started to come towards them. They watched as it stopped in the middle of the field. Amanda saw it first and looked at Fabian. Who looked at the others and yelled "Get her home safe, now!" Then he and Amanda hit the butts of all four horses which caused them to start running back towards their home by the school.

Jerome looked back and yelled "Noooo!" Just as he saw tranquilizers shot out of the truck and hit Fabian and Amanda. As they fell two men from the truck got out and put them inside the truck and drove off.

"We have to go back!" Jerome yelled.

"We can't help them right now, we need to regroup. But we can help Nina by getting her to the hospital. Keep going." Patricia yelled back.

They rode to the hospital and immediately got help for Nina. She drifted in and out of conciousness until finally she fell asleep for about 4 hours.

When she awoke Amber was asleep in the chair next to her bed. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, 'go into the next room and you'll find him chosen one.' Nina slowly stepped out of bed and walked to the door of the next room. She saw Mr Sweet asleep in the chair next to the bed and Eddie laying in bed with his eyes closed. As she walked over to him she saw his eyes moving back and forth under his eyelids. When she walked up to the head of his bed his eyes flew open. He looked right at her, grabbed her wrist, and said "Chosen One!" Just then her locket and the watch on his arm began glowing. She took the locket out and as she put it by his watch and magnetic force hooked them both together. Then a beam of light leaped up and around both Nina and Eddie with a protectant ora that shined brighter then the sun itself.

~In the back of a truck~

The two men ripped off their back hoods to reveal them as Vera and the big lady. "We have them," Said Vera into her cell phone. "Now we can proceed." As she hung up the phone the big lady picked up a slightly concious Fabian and strapped him into a chair with many wires hooked up to it that she was strapping around him. Vera was securing Amanda who was having sedating drugs given to her through an IV to keep her sedated enough to not interfere.

"Please, do not hurt him." Amanda pleaded.

Vera laughingly responded. "You might want to worry more about yourself then him. At least his will be quick, but it will be very painful!"

**A/N I know I know this chapter has a cruel ending. But I promise to update in a week. Until next time. Please read and review. SIBUNA!**


	24. The ritual

**A/N Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait. Life has been a bit busy. Anyways here is the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

As the light enveloped Eddie and Nina Mr Sweet began waking up. "What is going on here?" He hollered in surprise.

As he began getting up and backing away from the light Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia came running in. They all stood around the light in shock. Suddenly the light began shrinking until it went back inside the locket and watch leaving both burning red and hot to the touch. Nina and Eddie stared at each other. Then suddenly Eddie jolted out of bed and started walking out with Nina. "Where do you think you are going?" Mr Sweet demanded.

"Dad, you're going to have to trust me and let me go." Eddie responded.

"Last time I trusted you you ended up getting kidnapped and tortured. Right now you need to heal and get medical treatment." Mr Sweet said firmly.

"Look at me! I'm healed. Whatever that was that just happened to me and Nina healed us. I feel very strong and I need to help get Amanda and Fabian away from the people that will hurt them. With Nina and me together we can fix this. You have to let me do this." Eddie said.

"Okay, but I want you to be safe. Let me know if you need anything and I'll be right there." Mr Sweet said with a worried look on his face.

"Wait, so what are we doing?" Amber asked Nina.

"We know where they're at. We need to hurry because their about to start the ritual that will kill Fabian and take away Amanda's powers." Nina explained.

"I thought that they were wanting Fabian out of the way before they did the ritual with Amanda. " Patricia asked.

"That was the original plan, but Fabian actually has to use his powers to help perform the ritual. They haven't figured it out yet, but I'm sure they will soon." Nina finished explaining.

"Before we go we're going to need some supplies." Eddie said as he began pulling vials from the hospital crash cart.

~In an old laboratory~

"We're almost ready. He will be here soon. Everything has to be perfect." Vera said while finishing strapping Fabian to the long backboard. "First we will take care of the boy and then we'll transfer the powers over.

"Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want just let him go." Amanda pleaded.

"No. We may need him, but he will not last long." Came a raspy voice from the back of the room.

"We almost have everything ready, Sir." Vera explained. "As soon as you are in position we can finish off the boy."

"I want you to leave the boy like he is for a bit. We will try the ritual first. If something happens to the girl we will need him to repair her." The raspy voice said as a man in a hooded cape came walking to the center of the room.

"Who are you and why are you doing this to us?" Yelled Amanda as the man came walking towards her.

The man in the cape walked right in front of her, but his hood hid his face. He wrapped his rough scarred up hand around her neck and he raised his face to hers. As Amanda glared at him she saw what looked like a face but with so many scars and burns that it looked more monster like than human. "You do not need to know who I am. This is happening to you in order for us to obtain the power to enter the realm of the mask. You see small child when the mask was sucked into the other dimension due to being worn unworthily it sucked the life out of the man wearing it. Therefore the mask entered the realm of the mask where it has been kept since that day. In order to obtain it a certain ritual has to be done, but a man of normal strength can not withstand it, but with your powers I can obtain the mask and also obtain the power to control all." While he was talking the grip on Amanda's throat gradually tightened with each word until she was barely able to suck in the air needed to breath. After he finished he let go and she gasped for air.

"It is time." Vera stated.

As the man walked away from Amanda she saw a circle traced with tape on the floor. The man walked into the middle of the circle and as he did a blue light came from the ceiling and he gazed into it as he knelt down on the floor. Then the chanting began. During the chanting Vera and the big lady turned Amanda to be facing him directly and began hooking her and the platform she was on up to a large machine. Soon an electric charge ran from one of the coils that was hooked to Amanda to the end which was wrapped around the mans waist. It jolted him slightly and sent shreiking pains through all of Amanda's body. She tried to scream, but by this time Vera had put a sock in her mouth and fastened it in with duct tape. "We can't have you yelling and disturbing the ritual." Vera whispered to Amanda as tears streamed down Amanda's face until she finally went unconcious from the pain.

"We're beginning to lose her!" The big lady exclaimed.

"Just a little longer." The man pleaded.

"She doesn't have a little longer, in a moment she will be gone." The big lady responded.

"Shut it down!" The man yelled. "Just shut it down!"

"We will find another way." Vera said as she walked towards the man but kept her distance knowing full well how dangerous he really was.

"Bring her back and we'll start on plan B." The man demanded as he walked from the room.

Vera used a strap to hook Amanda's and Fabian's hands together and then a slight charge was sent through them and soon Amanda began to open her eyes again, but too dazed to fully comprhend what was happening at that very moment. As she began to look around the room the man stormed in and went right up to Amanda. "You will transfer all of your powers to me or by the mask of Anubis itself I swear I will ruin you and your group of friends and none of you will survive!"

**A/N Well, guys we are getting pretty close to the end. I want you know that in the other stories I will be writing I will be putting Amanda in my stories, but the powers thing won't be a part of it. Hope you are enjoying it. I'll update as soon as I can . Please review. SIBUNA!**


	25. The Fight Begins

**A/N Here you go, not much more to say. SIBUNA!**

Amanda looked around as she laid her head back on the board she was on. She glanced at Fabian and started to see him finally start to move, but she could tell that something wasn't right. He looked over at her but had a glazed look over his eyes like he couldn't actually see her.

"It's the haldol that we're giving him." Vera said as she walked towards Amanda with a leather strap in her hands. Amanda wanted to say something, but she still had the sock duct taped into her mouth. Vera took Amanda's and Fabian's hands that had been strapped together and started wrapping the leather band around them until Amanda could barely move her hand, let alone feel it. "Don't worry child, he won't be able to let you go. Which means that you will be able to perform the entire ritual." Vera saw tears streaming down Amanda's cheeks as she glanced at Fabian. "Oh, yes darling. He probably won't make it, but then again you probably won't either." Vera chuckled as she walked away.

Amanda heard some door slam behind her and soon she saw a handful of men who were dressed in military atire. The cloaked man walked towards them to address them. "You are here for caution." The man said in his raspy voice. "If anyone or anything comes through the outer doors you are to shoot to kill. I want no prisoners and I want no one to break through your perimenter. We will have survailance cameras in here as well as at your main station so that us as well as you can keep an eye on all the areas around the lab. It is critical that we are not interupted. Is that clear?"

The group of military voices rang through Amanda's head "Yes, Sir!"

As she listened she realized that this could cause more deaths than just her and Fabian. More than likely her friends would be coming to try to save her. But how could she warn them. With her being on monitors and tied up and gagged there was nothing she could to but listen and pray!

~On School Grounds~

"Okay does everyone have the supplies they need?" Eddie asked.

"Exactly what supplies are we supposed to have? We're just students remember, it's not like we have an arsonal or anything." Patricia replied.

"Okay, I'm ready now. I have my extra lip gloss and a salad just incase I need a snack. Oh I forgot my sweater just in case it gets cold..." Before Amber could finish Nina interrupted her.

"I don't think we'll be needing those kinds of supplies Amber. Is everyone ready to go?" Nina finished.

"Yes, ready to fly to my impending doom!" Patricia said smugly.

"Where is Alfie? He said he'd be able to get us a way to the lab where they are." Nina responded.

Suddenly they heard some loud noises and a huge honk. Then Alfie drove up in an interstate truck! "How is this for our driving needs?" Alfie said.

"Alfie, you are a brilliant!" Nina and Eddie both said together as they climbed into the truck.

"You expect me to ride in that?" Amber asked. "A horse was bad enough and now this? What will you ask me to do next Alfie Lewis?!"

As they all climbed in and Alfie started driving Patricia asked, "So are you going to tell us the rest of the info now so we know exactly what is going on?"

"Okay, but while we explain the situation we have to get ready." Nina responded as Eddie grabbed a bag and started pulling out bullet proof vests.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what are these for?" Jerome asked.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to play the cope in a fight!" Alfie piped in.

"My dad has some hook-ups in the FBI and was able to get all of us one of these to help protect us." Eddie responded.

"Protect us from what?" Jerome asked with a worried look on his face.

"Okay, here is the situation." Nina started. "We already told you about them needing Fabian to perform the ritual and we all know that both Fabian and Amanda will die afterwards. This is what we haven't told you. They have about 15 military soldiers protecting the building. We're not sure exactly how to get through them, but that is what the vests are for."

"Well, thats something." Said Jerome. "Well now I'm really glad that I brought these." Jerome pulled a large duffle bag out from behind one of the seats.

"How did you know that was on the truck?" Amber asked.

"I asked Alfie to pick it up for me while he was getting our transportation." Jerome responded. He opened the bag and showed a variety of swords and knives, all very sharp.

"What exactly are we supposed to do with those, slice off people's arms or something?" Patricia asked.

"If we have to yes." Eddie said as he took one of the swords out to look at it. "At least it gives us something to fight with."

"Yes, it's good, but I'm sure that those military soldiers are going to have guns. Swords won't do much good against them." Nina chimed in.

"Here we come..." Alfie responded. Everyone went silent as they came up onto the buidling where the laboratory was.

"What do we do now? Look at all those soldiers just watching us as we drive up." Amber asked sounding scared.

"Lets drive by once so we can get a good look at where they're all at and then make a plan." Nina said.

"I've got a better idea." Aflie responded. Then he pushed on the gas and made the truck go faster and faster. The military soldiers all began gathering to the front of the building as they watched the truck coming closer and closer. "Brace yourselves!" Alfie yelled. Then suddenly he pushed a button on the truck that made it go even faster and he slammed right into all the military who didn't move out of the way and ran right through the wall of the building. As more military began running to the scene they began shooting their guns towards the truck.

"Get your heads down!" Eddie yelled. "We need to get off this truck."

Right when Alfie jumped down from the driver seat and fell under the dash board and noticed a small concealed bag. As he looked in it he smiled. "This truck owner is a bad bad man!" He said with a smirk. "I've got an idea everyone run out of the truck and into the building on my mark...NOW!"

As they all started running from the truck Alfie grabbed the bag and pulled out what looked like hand size balls. He handed 2 to Jerome. "Dude, pull the pin, throw, and run!" Alfie yelled as he took out 2 more and did the same thing. Soon 4 explosions were heard one right after the other and they were all able to run inside and find a secure room.

"What was that?" Patricia asked.

"Grenades!" Alfie and Jerome both responded together as they tried to catch their breath.

"There is also another explosive device called CD4 that has to be set up and set off by a switch." Alfie responded. "It might be just what we need to stop the machine."

~Inside the Laboratory~

"Okay, we're all hooked up to start the ritual again." The big lady said.

"Lets begin." Said the man.

"What if we encounter problems or intruders?" Vera asked a little worried.

"Don't worry, my men will protect us. Those kids can't with stand gun fire." The man responded. "Lets begin."

The ritual began for the second time. Amanda was watching as the blue light appeared and the man began chanting again. She knew what was next, the electric charge. She tried bracing herself for it, but it still shook her body at first. This time it was different. She also felt a charge coming from Fabian and the hands that were hooked together. She didn't weaken as quickly and was able to hang on longer.

She heard a big bang. "I think something has happened, we're not secure enough!" Vera shouted to the man.

"Keep going, it will be finished soon and then no one will be able to stop me!" The man yelled back as his body began to shake with the electric current.

Amanda glanced over to Fabian and saw as his eyes began fluttering. Soon she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. His body began to shake slightly and little by little it increased to a grand mal seizure. They had no monitors on him, of course, they didn't care if he lived or died. He was drifting further and further away. Amanda had tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to tell him "Hold on Fabian! Please hold on, don't leave me!" But she was unable to get the words out. Soon Fabian's head fell to one side. She wasn't sure if he was still alive or just unconcious, but he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer! Then she began to feel weaker. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. She could feel herself drifting off. She began to think, 'We need help now, we won't make it much longer.' Then she was unconcious.

**A/N We are one to two chapters away from the end. This story is so exciting I can hardly wait to update the next chapter. Please read and review. SIBUNA!**


	26. The Plan

**A/N Okay this possibly might be the last chapter, I'm not sure. We'll see how it goes. SIBUNA!**

"How are we going to find Amanda and Fabian?" Patricia asked when she finally caught her breath.

"They should be in the biggest room." Nina answered.

"Which should be in the center." Eddie added. "That should be right through one of those doors out there."

Suddenly they heard running through the halls. "We need to hide until those men get further away from us." Amber said.

"In there." Alfie responded as he pointed to a curtain.

"Hiding behind curtains don't actually work Alfie. Thats just for kid games." Patricia said smugly.

"True," Jerome added. "But look." He pulled away the curtain and revealed a low closet door. They all crawled into the small closet space. There was barely enough room for them to fit and shut the door. They did this just in time. Two military men came crashing through the door.

"They have to be here somewhere." One of the men said.

"You know what will happen if we don't find them, it'll be the end of everything." The other man said as they walked back out into the hallway starting to go down the hall to look in other rooms.

"Okay, their footsteps are starting to move farther and farther away. I think it's time to make our move." Eddie said as he began to open the closet door. "Everyone stock up on weapons, and good luck!"

"That's it," Patricia started in, "Take a sword that we don't know how to use and good luck? Thats pretty much a death sentence."

"Yeah, but what else can we say." Nina chimmed in.

"Don da da don da da...CHARGE!" Alfie added.

"Sorry I asked." Nina replied.

Eddie was slowly opening the door to peek out when Alfie pointed towards him and said "SHHH."

"Okay its all clear," Eddie said. Then one by one they began filling down the hallway to find a door into the main room.

"Why are we going towards where the soldiers went, shouldn't we be going in the opposite direction?" Amber asked with a worried look on her face.

Jerome responded in a whisper, "If we go in the opposite direction then we'll run into them quicker then if we go the direction that they're already going."

"I still don't get it because my fight or flight is telling me to run the other direction, but I'll just grin and nod." Amber responded back.

"Okay," Eddie began as they came to a main door, "Here we go."

"Game faces on everyone!" Alfie said. Then he pulled a army looking mask over his head and squatted down as if he was ready to lunge.

As they opened the door they noticed a row of what looked like filing cabinets stacked a few feet away. Slowly and quietly they ran behind the cabinets with Nina bringing up the rear and closing the door very slowly. As they hid behind the cabinets they were able to finally see what was going on. They looked over and saw both Fabian and Amanda unconsious.

"Is Fabian even breathing?" Nina asked with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Nina," Eddie said turning her to look at him. "I need you to focus now. We can't do this without you!"

"You're right. I'm okay. Some of us need to distract them long enough so that Alfie can set up the CD4 on that main machine there and then you and I can unhook Fabian and Amanda." Nina said.

"I'm going with you to unhook them." Jerome added.

"I guess that means that me and Amber get distraction duty. Got any grenades left?" Patricia said as she turned to Alfie and Jerome.

"Actually," Alfie responded, "I found one more. Now be careful and remember to throw it far."

"Okay, does everyone know their roles? Lets get this party started." Eddie said. Suddenly a lound bang and a shriek of light came from the machine. It scared them enough that Amber fell over from her kneeling position and nocked over one of the cabinets. It crashed down right when some military men were walking through a door from across the way.

"Is there something going on?" Vera yelled at the miliary men when she heard the crash and saw them walking in.

"There was a problem and some kids have gotten it, but it looks like they might be over there by those cabinets." Said one of the men as they all pulled out their guns and started moving towards the cabinets. As they got closer and closer men were closing in from both sides. Soon the men were directly behind the cabinets.

"Did you find them?" Vera asked.

"No, they aren't anywhere around here." The man responded. Then suddenly he yelled, "Everyone out, move now!" But before they could get out from beind the cabinets there was a large explosion.

"Nice job in rigging up that grenade with the cabinets. That should slow down or even stop those doofs." Alfie said as he went running with Jerome to the back of the machine to start setting up the CD4.

Eddie and Nina had made their way behind the platforms that Amanda and Fabian were laying on while Patricia and Amber made their way under a desk where they could throw things out to distract the men from finding the others.

"What else is in that bag that Alfie gave you that we can use to distract them with?" Patricia asked Amber.

"It looks like firecrackers, smoke flashers and matches. This could be interresting." Amber responded.

Patricia lit a firecracker and threw it towards where Vera was standing, since they were hidden behind her. It went off and Vera began screaming and ran to where the big lady was monitoring Amanda at.

"What is going on? Get back to your post!" The cloaked man yelled from the center as the military men came running to where the firecracker went off and began looking around.

"Now's our chance." Said Eddie as he and Nina began unstrapping Fabian and Amanda. Nina was able to quickly unstrap Fabian's legs while Eddie unstrapped the hands that were hooked together. Fabian was unable to hold himself up and began dropping to the ground.

"Eddie, I can't hold him." Nina said in a worried voice.

Eddie went over and began to help Nina get Fabian untied and down to the ground, leaving Amanda while the ritual continued. "He's not breathing." Nina said to Eddie as she glanced down at Fabian.

"We need to untie Amanda and then we can help Fabian." Eddie said as he ran back over to Amanda.

"The current is too strong. We'll have to wait for Alfie and Jerome before we can finish unhooking her." Nina said and her and Eddie gave each other worried glances.

"She might not make it that long." Eddie responded back.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and Alfie and Jerome came running towards Eddie and Nina. "It's done, it's done!" Alfie was yelling.

"We have to hurry because they all know where we are." Jerome said as he rushed to help Eddie untie Amanda.

"What has happened!" The cloaked man began to yell. "Who stopped the ritual?"

"It was those children." Vera said as she pointed towards where they were unstrapping Amanda.

"I will put an end to this. The ritual might not have fully finished, but I am much stronger than I was before!" The man said as he began storming over to the platforms.

Eddie glanced up and saw the man coming as he turned to Jerome, "Do you have my bag?"

"Here it is, please help her." Jerome said as he threw it to Eddie and then grabbed Alfie and began running in the opposite direction.

Nina and Eddie linked arms with each of them holding on to either Amanda or Fabian. Suddenly the light that had appeared in the hospital formed again, but this time it encircled all four of them and provided a protection for them.

The cloaked man came closer and closer and when he tried to break through the ball of light it threw him back about 40 feet to where he had to catch his breath before getting up again.

Inside the bubble Nina and Eddie hurried to help Fabian. Amanda was breathing but unconcious so they laid her on the ground and turned to Fabian who wasn't even breathing. "Fabina you can't leave me. You fight, do you hear me, you have to fight!" Nina yelled and tears came falling down her cheeks.

"We need to start CPR." Eddie said as he began chest compressions. Nina began blowing air into Fabian hoping that it would give him the oxygen needed to breath through this. "Nina, you need to take over so I can get my supplies." Eddie said.

"I'm not sure what to do." Nina responded.

"Just put your hands here and push about 2 inches down." Eddie guided Nina for the first couple compressions and then went to his bag. Suddenly Nina gasped.

"Something cracked, what cracked? What did I do to him?" Nina said in a panic.

"It's okay, you probably just cracked a rib. It's a side effect of CPR, but it's better to have a cracked rib then a dead Fabian! Keep going." Eddie said.

Soon Eddie pulled a big box like thing from his bag and took it over to a worried Nina. "This is a defibrillator. It can monitor and shock his heart hopefully to get him back to life again." Eddie explained.

Nina moved away as Eddie strapped the machine to Fabian's chest. "Move away Nina so you don't get shocked." Eddie commanded. Then Eddie took the paddles from the machine and put them on Fabian's chest. He pushed the buttons and a charge went through the paddles into Fabian shocking his body and causing it to lift up from the ground. Eddie did this over and over again, until finally there was nothing but a straight line on the machine. "It's not working, I think he's gone." Eddie said holding his head down.

"NO!" Nina yelled. "We have to keep trying!" As she said this she pushed Eddie out of the way and took ahold of that paddles. She was crying uncontrollably as she began to continually shock Fabian over and over until Eddie finally pulled her away onto the ground.

"He's gone, you have to let him go." Eddie said. Suddenly a beep was heard from the machine and sharp bumps began to show up on the straight line for the heart rate. "I can't believe it. His heart is beating." Eddie said as he jumped up to examine Fabian. "Nina he still isn't breathing. You will have to help him breath with this mask and bag." As Eddie said this he pulled out an ambu bag and handed it to Nina. Nina put the mask over Fabian's mouth and nose and began to squeeze the bag in order for it to blow air into Fabian's lungs.

Eddie grabbed his bag and went to Amanda. "Her pulse is faint and she is barely breathing." Eddie said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a large syringe with a large needle on it. "Okay Amanda, you will definately feel this." After he finished telling her this he took the need and slammed it into her chest right where her heart would be. He quickly pushed the adrenaline into her as Amanda suddenly shot up to a sitting position gasping for air and in extreme pain with the needle and syringe sticking out of her chest.

**A/N Sorry if that was too descriptive for some readers. But I like it. Next update will be in 1-2 wks. Sorry for the long wait, but life is a bit hectic. Please read and review. SIBUNA!**


	27. The Final Battle

**A/N Okay everyone, this is it...the 2nd to last chapter. I'm not sure if I'll make it a trilogy but I do know Amanda will be in more of my stories. SIBUAN!**

Amanda blinked her eyes as she calmed her breathing down. She glanced down and saw the needle in her chest and grabbed hold of the syringe and ripped it and the needle out of her. "What is going on?" She asked as she looked through the field of light and saw Amber and Patricia fighting Vera, Alfie running from the big lady, and the cloaked man holding Jerome against the wall by his neck.

"We got here just in time." Eddie said.

Amanda glanced at Eddie still looking confused and then glanced over at the machines in the middle of the room. "Fabian" she whispered. "Where is Fabian?" Just then she looked over and saw him on the ground and saw Nina blowing air into him to keep him breathing. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us?" Nina asked.

"He wants my powers so he can get the mask of anubis. He said its in another world like dimension and he can't get it without the powers." Amanda answered.

"How much of your powers do you think he got?" Nina asked.

Amanda looked down for a minute. She tried to stand, but began to fall back down and Eddie had to catch her. She felt more weak then she ever remembered feeling in her life, even when she was hurt or sick. "He got all of them." She answered.

"What?!" Nina and Eddie exclaimed at the same time.

"What are we going to do without her having her powers? There is no way we'll be able to stop them!" Nina said with a worried look.

"We'll just have to see how far we can push what we have. Are you ready to go?" Eddie asked Nina.

"But what about Fabian? If I stop he'll die with not being able to breath on his own." Nina said.

"I would say I could take over, but as soon as they see that I'm alive they might come after me." Amanda responded.

"We'll have to see if one of the others can come help. Okay get ready to join the action." Eddie said as he pushed a button on his watch. Then the bubble of light protection disappeared. "Wait here for a moment." Eddie said turning to Nina as she nodded back to him. Then he ran across the room and grabbed a metal sheet from the control panel that the machine was hooked up to. Then he ran over and smashed it into Vera's head causing her to immediately fall to the ground unconcious. "Amber, you need to go take over for Nina so we can end this, she's helping Fabian to breath." Eddie said turning to the shocked Amber.

When Amber finally shook off her initial shock of Vera crashing to the ground she commented, "I am not giving him mouth to mouth."

"There is a bag that we're using to pump air into him. Go Now!" Eddie yelled back.

Amber ran towards Nina to help out. Patricia turned to Eddie after glancing at Vera. "What did you do, knock the brains out of her? Look at all that bloody mess!"

"What would you have rather me do?" Eddie snapped back.

"I just wasn't expecting that." Patricia said back. "How should we help Jerome? I don't think he can hold his breath much longer."

"There is a metal pole over there, grab it and smack the monster over his head." Eddie answered as he started to turn to run back to Nina.

"I don't know if I can do that, its kind of extreme." Patricia said in a concerned voice.

"What else should we do then?" Eddie said with a stern look.

"Okay fine, but if I go down for murder 1 then I'm blaming it all on you." Patricia said as she started off to get the pole.

Eddie ran back across the room while Amber began taking over for Nina. "Okay lets go, I don't think we have much time." Nina said to Eddie as he reached her. "I think we need to get to the control panel to shut everything down."

Patricia reached the pole and turned to face where Jerome was. He was starting to turn blue. She held the pole like a baseball bat and began running toward Jerome. She swung the pole and smacked the cloaked man in the back of the head. He dropped Jerome and fell to his kneels. He grabbed the back of his head and when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. "What the heck? That should have knocked you out or killed you?" Patricia said to herself as Jerome laid on the floor gasping for air.

"I am more powerful than you could imagine little girl." The man said and as he turned around he saw Nina and Eddie going for the control panel. He picked up Patricia and threw her across the room. She fell and slid across the floor until she smashed into the wall. Then the man stood up and began walking to the control panel.

Jerome let out a gasp, "Eddie, Nina watch out!"

As the man was walking he saw the big lady chasing Alfie. "Get those kids away from the control panel...NOW!" He shouted at her. She immediately headed towards Nina and Eddie. They reached the control panel first.

"Nina how do we shut this down?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure, there should be a button to stop everything, but there are no labels or descriptions. If we just push any button anything could happen." Nina answered.

"Well, we don't have much time, so lets start with this one." Eddie said right when he reached up to push a gold button.

"Eddie, no..." Nina yelled, but she was too late. A large fan looking thing began to decend from the ceiling and spin. It first started slow, then began to get faster and faster.

"Okay that didn't work, lets try this one." Eddie said again as he pushed a silver button. Just then a loud pop was heard and an electric current began to shoot through the fan looking thing and shoot electric bolts out into the sky and towards the walls and ground. The first one barely missed where Amanda, Amber and Fabian were at.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Eddie said as he pulled his hands away from the panel.

"You think so!" Nina commented. "Maybe we can cut some wires to stop this before someone ends up dead!"

Just then the big lady reached Eddie and Nina. She hit Nina over the head causing her to fall to the ground unconcious and threw Eddie to the ground. When he started to get up she shook her head and body slammed him, causing the air to be knocked out of him. Then she sat on his chest so that he struggled and gasped in order to breath and get the air back into his lungs.

"Good work." The man said as he reached the panel. "Little do they know that they've helped us out. They've already started the process that is needed to obtain the mask. Just don't let that runt up and we'll be fine."

Amanda could see what was happening. "I've got to help them." She said.

"If you help them you could get hurt or even killed. You don't have your powers anymore remember?" Amber said to her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm the reason this is happening. I have to do something." As Amanda finished talking she stood up. Then she began charging at the man and the big lady. As she reached them the man turned towards her and grabbed her neck as she ran close to him. He spun her around and then threw toward the platforms that her and Fabian had been strapped to. She hit them sideways and collapsed onto the floor grabbing her side in pain.

"You stupid little girl. You can not stop me, no one can. You little brat are the reason I am so powerful. I will get what I want and be able to rule anyone or anything. The world will pay for the pain I've felt for these many years!" The man yelled.

Alfie, Patricia, and Jerome were gathered together against the wall. They had made their way over to the cabinets. Each of them picked up a sword and they all glaced at each other. Even though none of them said anything they all knew this could be the end. They gave a nod and ran from behind the cabinets towards the man and big lady. As they were seen the man and the big lady took a couple of the metal panels that were left on the back of the control board. As soon as Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia reached them they began swinging the swords. For the most part the panels blocked the hits but suddenly Alfie yelled out "FOR SIBUNA!" And sliced the sword down and cut off a slab of the man's arm. As the man grabbed for his bleeding arm he became more and more furious. This incited the fighting powers that he now had. He began swinging the panel around and gave Alfie a blow to the head that made him fly back 20 feet and lay unconsious with blood oosing from his head.

The big lady seemed to have Patricia knocked down and Jerome scrambling to help her. He took this opportunity to begin the rest of the process. He went to the control panel and pushed a set of buttons. Moments later a beam of blue light came down from the fan with the electric current surrounding it. The man walked over to the beam and put his arms up into it. Then he began a different chant using an Egyptian like language. After the chanting began the beam seemed to suck a life force out through the man's arms. He was still in control of his body and continued chanting, but there was a white light inside of the blue light that seemed to hook to his arms and begin to pull on him.

Amanda was able to see what was happening. She slowly got up and limped over to where Eddie's bag was by Amber. She grabbed another adrenaline syringe and ran to where the others were fighting and pinned down. She ran behind the big lady and reached over and slammed the needle and syringe right into the big lady's chest, but missed the heart. This caused the big lady to buckle over and grab her chest in pain and soon she fell over unconcious and not breathing. Jerome ran over and checked her "She's dead." He said as he looked at Amanda confused.

"She didn't need the adrenaline and by missing the heart I caused it to pump through her bloodstream and when it got to her heart I believe it caused a heart attack. At least I'm pretty sure that's what happened." Amanda said.

"What do we do now? There's no way we can get into that electric beam of light to stop him." Patricia said as her and Jerome pushed the big lady's body off of Eddie.

As Eddie gasped for air he looked over and saw Nina coming around and looking at the beam of light with the man in it. "Nina, catch." He said as he pulled out a pocket knife and threw it to Nina. She reached up and caught it. Then she turned over and slid under the control panel just enough to reach the wires. She used the knife to cut a handful of wires that were hooked together. Sparks began to go off under the panel and she rolled back out and crawled over to where the others were. Suddenly electric sparks were flying from the top of the panel also.

As they all glanced over to the man they saw the beam start to darken and more electric sparks go off spuratically. Everyone ran to Amber and Fabian to be at a safe distance Jerome dragging Alfie, but the electric currents were getting closer to them as well. Eddie and Nina hooked hands and the light from Eddie's watch surrounded all of them as a protection barrier. They all watched as the white light that was hooked to the man's arms began to turn black. "NOOOO..." the man yelled. "It has to finish, it has to work. You little brats..." But before he could finish the electric current got more powerful and went down into his body and began to burn the flesh off of his arms and face. Soon the man wasn't even holding his head up and his muscles and bones could be seen instead of skin. An extememly large bolt of electricity went through the man and then it all stopped. The man dropped to the floor dead and the machine and fan had turned off.

After a few moments of sitting and watching the quiet Eddie finally released the protection light. They began to stand one by one when suddenly they heard sirens and footsteps in the building. "What now?" Patricia hollered out. But before anyone could answer Mr Sweet ran into the room. He saw Eddie and ran to him.

"I just couldn't wait to hear from you any longer." Mr Sweet said. He glanced around the room and saw the man, Vera, and the big lady's bodies on the floor along with seeing Fabian on the floor unconsious and Nina helping him to breath. "What happened?" He asked.

"It's over. It's finished." Eddie said.

"And help is here my boy." Mr Sweet added. Right after he said that medics from the ambulances parked outside came running in and rushed over to take over helping Fabian and Alfie. They started to get all of them out to the ambulances to make sure no one else was seriously hurt.

Nina left Fabian's side in the ambulance for a moment and walked to where Amanda was standing just inside the building with tears streaming down her face. "I'm safe now." Amanda said. Then Nina put her arm around Amanda's shoulders and walked her back to the last ambulance which was heading to the hospital.

**A/N Well, guys only one chapter to go. Thank you so much for reading this story you guys are awesome. See you soon with the final chapter. Read and review. SIBUNA!**


	28. The final chapter

**A/N Well this is it everybody, the final chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story. I don't know yet about a trilogy, but I will be doing more stories soon. So keep an eye out. Enjoy the final chapter. SIBUNA!**

Slowly Amanda's eyes flickered open. She glanced over and saw Jerome sleeping on the chair nearby. She pushed herself up in bed as she looked around and noticed IVs hooked to her and fluids flowing into her. As she moved the bed made a creaking sound and Jerome woke up. He looked over at Amanda and smiled. "I was wondering when you would finally wake up." He said as he moved to sit on the bed next to her legs.

"How long have I been sleeping for?" Amanda asked with a puzzled look.

"You've been sleeping off and on for the last 2 days." Jerome answered as he noticed her worried look at the IVs. "Don't worry, they're not giving you any medications, just fluids so that you don't get dehaydrated and stuff. But now that you're up and more concious they'll probably take them out soon."

"Good, I think I've had enough stuck in me for a while." Amanda said as she smiled at Jerome. He leaned over and kissed her forhead and gently held her face in his hands.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Jerome commented. "I don't know what I would do if anything would have happened to you!"

Amanda closed her eyes as Jerome leaned in and kissed her lips very softly. She couldn't believe she was finally safe and back in Jerome's arms for good. Suddenly Amanda pulled away and looked down. "But what about everyone else? Alfie? Fabian? Nina? Where is everyone?" She asked.

Jerome laughed as he looked into Amanda's worried eyes. "Don't worry, everyone will be fine. Alfie awoke about a day after everything happened and has been flirting with all the cute nurses and driving Amber completely mad with jealousy. Eddie woke up about 10 hours ago. Apparently he was in worse shape then we all thought, but is doing good and recovering well now. Patricia is fine and staying with Eddie the whole time, I think she kind of likes him, or just feels left out couple wise. Fabian is starting to open his eyes, but is not consious enough to talk yet. The doctors say that he should be more talkative in a day or so and is recovering better than they expected. Nina is of course at his side, but also making trips back and forth to your room to check on how your doing. I think she finally trusts me with you though because she always gives me a nod of approval when she leaves."

"Can I go see them?" Amanda asked.

"Are you sure you want to be up that soon? I mean you just woke up. I can go get them for you." Jerome said as he stood to leave the room.

"No." Amanda said quickly. "I want to go see Fabian too. Please, ask the nurses if I can see them."

"Okay, I'll go ask." Jerome said with a smile as he left the room.

Alfie and Eddie were in wheelchairs in Fabian's room with Nina, Amber, and Patricia as Jerome rolled Amanda into the room in another wheelchair. "Amanda!" Nina shrieked as she saw her best friend enter the room. She jumped up and ran to Amanda and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're okay and finally up. I've been so worried about you."

"I actually feel pretty good, a little sore, but pretty good considering everything." Amanda commented as she gave hugs to Amber and Patricia as well. "So how is Fabian doing?" Amanda asked.

"The doctors are going to take him off some of the medicines that are keeping him sleeping. They said that they needed him to stay asleep for a while so his body could heal. They want him to start waking up tomarrow, which is a really good sign. Plus he is breathing on his own, which is great!" Nina answered.

"So why all the long faces then?" Amanda asked. Jerome suddenly gave everyone a serious glance as to tell them not to say anything. But as everyone glanced at Jerome Amanda turned around and saw it as he tried to hide the look he was giving everyone. "What was that look for Jerome?" Amanda asked in a more stern voice.

"It was nothing." Jerome said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I want the truth!" Amanda began to yell. "I think I've been through enough that I deserve to know the truth!"

"Okay, you're right." Nina said. "Well, here it goes. Mr Sweet has kept close tabs on what has been going on since he found us. Vera apparently isn't dead. She is unconcious and might not ever wake up, and if she does she'll probably have severe brain damage. The big lady and the fried cloaked man are dead. They found 15 military men either dead or severely hurt and are keeping those that are hurt under tight guard. But here is the thing. They have proof that there were actually 25 military men there. Plus apparently there were tire tracks from one of the military jeeps that is not accounted for. So 10 military men got away somehow. Remember the fan looking thing that began to come from the ceiling when Eddie started to push buttons on the control panel. When the police first took it down and were examining it they found something inside. They said it looked like an animal face, but not real. As it was being transported, or at least some time when it went from the building to the transport vehicle it was taken. Not the whole machine, but the animal face. We think that the cloaked man was almost through with the ritual when we ended it. We think it was the mask of Anubis that was taken."

"So what you're telling me is that there might be someone out there that has the mask and with the fact that they have the same military men that were working with the cloaked man, they might know how to use it?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Eddie said. "Thats exactly what we're saying. But you don't have to be involved. You've already been through so much. This would mainly involve me and Nina. You can stay safe Amanda."

"How will I be safe. Look at what happened this last time." Amanda said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"But you don't have powers now." Jerome commented. "They were after you for your powers before and now they are gone. So you should be safe. You don't have to stay involved."

"Jerome, can you take me back to my room. I'm getting really tired. I think being up has worn me out." Amanda said. "It was really good to see everyone. Thank you so much for saving me and Fabian. I'm so glad you're all okay."

Nina raced to the doorway. "Amanda, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm still recovering so I'm still a little weak." Amanda responded back as she reached to give Nina a hug. "I'll see you in a bit okay."

"Okay, get some rest." Nina said as Jerome pushed Amanda back to her room.

As Jerome helped Amanda back into bed he saw a tear escape from one of her eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face and sat on the bed next to her. "What is wrong?" He asked her.

"It's not over. It'll never be over." Amanda said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It is over. You are finished. I will keep you safe." Jerome responded as he held her in his arms and brushed away her tears.

"I know my powers are gone, but I can't leave Nina and Eddie to face this alone. They've done so much for me, I would feel horrible and not be able to live with myself if I didn't help them. I think as long as the mask is here none of us will be safe. We know to much." Amanda said as she cuddled into Jerome and slowly fell back to sleep.

**A/N Well guys there you have it. I left it open in case I decided to throw in a 3rd one. But if not let your imaginations run wild. Please review and let me know if you want a 3rd or if you like it the way it is. SIBUNA!**

**ps. To anabethooo121513 to post a story you normally delete the previous chapter (if you already have a chapter up) and then type the new chapter and save it. Then you post it the same way you did the first by going into manage stories then chapters then click on post a new chapter then change the title and make sure the right story is picked and I believe you just click post after that. I hope this helps but if not feel free to pm me with any questions you have.**


End file.
